Life as a Teenaged Werewolf
by Crispy Gecko-Chan
Summary: Life as a teenager is complicated enough. Add in the fact that you're a werewolf, and things become slightly more difficult. Things couldn't possibly get worse, could they? ...And they say being young is easy. AU.
1. New Kids on the Block

~Life as a Teenaged Werewolf~

_Life is what you make it out to be; the only person who can control who or what you become is yourself._

Sakura remembered hearing this from day one. Her mother was a dreamer, a fighter, one of the most successful women she knew. She always made sure to tell her dear Sakura to never give up and make the decisions that seemed wisest to her. She always told Sakura she was special.

And in hearing her beloved mother tell her this continuously, it became the way she interpreted life: it doesn't matter what you're given; all that matters is what you _make_ of it.

But when her mother suddenly died of cancer, Sakura had no idea of what to make of what she had. Because it seemed like everything she had was gone. She didn't feel very special at all. Until she found that she had a trait that no one she'd ever met had. She had the ability to transform into a powerful creature, majestic and dangerous.

And it became her release, her way of escaping. By the time Sakura was twelve, she had figured that the trait was probably passed by her unknown father, since her mother had never shown any signs or knowledge of the ability except for telling Sakura how special she was.

She'd also found that she was not the only one. Tenten was quick to befriend her. The slightly older girl explained that she knew nothing of her parentage and lived in places for very little time. Always alone. Sakura was the one who changed that.

Now at the age of eighteen, the girls were as close as friends or even sisters could get. And in desperate need of a new and better life. That reasoning is what fueled them to move to a quiet town by the name of Konoha as soon as summer had started.

With a huff, Sakura finally sat down and rested her tired body. She and Tenten had just finished the complete moving process in two days flat. That had to be a record!

Their new apartment was completely perfect for them. It was slightly bigger than most apartments because they had taken time to save up for a suitable living space. It was equipped with a nice kitchen, a cozy living room, and two rooms with separate bathrooms, Sakura's room being lime green while Tenten's was a nice cream color.

Looking at the nearest clock, Sakura sighed at the time. "Hey Ten, we'd better shower quickly and get to bed because that new job I signed us up for starts tomorrow."

She saw the brunette perk up at this. Tenten got up from her position on the bean bag chair. "Cool, so we got the job! Where'd you say it was again?" Tenten's head was cocked to the side to emphasize her question.

Sakura smiled for a brief moment before answering. "It's about 10 minutes from here, at this restaurant called Chopsticks… I talked with the manager over the phone. She seemed pretty cool."

Tenten nodded and abruptly yawned. "Alright," she said. "G' night Sak. See you in the morning." Sakura gave her a small smile and headed to her new room with a 'goodnight' to her best friend.

Her quick shower was a steamy blur and before she knew it, the rosette was fast asleep on her comfy bed.

The next morning, Sakura got up around nine AM and woke the brown haired beauty sleeping in the other room. Tenten opened her eyes grudgingly until she remembered the importance of the day.

"ZOMG Sak, I'm so excited! Today is our first day!" Tenten squealed with energy. Sakura smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. It had been lacking yesterday because of the labor it required to move. "You're _always_ excited, Ten." But nonetheless, Sakura laughed a bit at her friend's hyperness.

"Yeah but today I'm super excited! I mean come on, this is the first day of the rest of our lives! Now go on, get ready. I'll start breakfast."

This being said, Tenten promptly shooed Sakura into her room. "Okay, okay," Sakura laughed as she was pushed playfully. She couldn't help but ponder about how their first day was going to turn out as she stripped down and looked for an appropriate outfit.

She finally chose a pair of darkwashed skinny jeans, a plain black V-neck tee, and black vans. Her long pink locks were down and stick straight as usual (she always envied girls with curly hair).

She brushed her teeth and hair and headed for breakfast. As Sakura walked into the kitchen, she heard bun-head grumble, "Finally."

"What was that?" Sakura asked, mockingly sweet. "Oh nothing, nothing. Here, I made you some eggs!" Sakura laughed as her friend hurriedly shoved eggs and toast in her face. "Thanks Ten, it looks great. Did you eat already?" Sakura asked.

Tenten gave a random thumbs up and said, "Yep, I ate. I'm gonna go get ready."

"Okay, make sure you hurry though, we have to go in about half an hour." Sakura said, looking at the clock. "Alrighty!" was Tenten's cheery response.

Half an hour later, Tenten came out dressed in a brown and white baseball styled tee-shirt, kaki cargo pants (the skinny jean-looking ones, of course), and a pair of tan converse. Her hair was in her characteristic buns, as always. "Hey you, ready to go?" Tenten asked optimistically.

Sakura smiled, catching her friend's mood instantly. "Yep! Thanks again for breakfast, it was awesome." Sakura said politely. Tenten headed for the door and replied, "No problemo. Now come on, let's go before we're late."

"Sure, sure, but I call driving!" Sakura said with a grin. "Fine, fine." Tenten said, giggling at her friend's eagerness. As the girls walked out with high spirits, Sakura paused to lock the door then ran to their most prized possession: the sleek silver mustang that was their car.

"Seatbelt!" Tenten yelled after her. She knew her "sister" tented to get a bit out of control with her car/baby. "Right!" She heard the pink haired girl reply.

All along the way, guys, or as they liked to call them "desperates" were either checking out the car, checking out the girls, or checking out both.

Tenten for one was getting annoyed. "Come on you damn light! I don't like being looked at like food." Sakura, nervous of Tenten's fierce temper breaking loose, uttered, "Oh Ten, calm down would ya? We're almost there."

"Fine, fine." She grumbled. Sakura shook her pink head with a smirk. "You really need to work on your people skills." Tenten rolled her doe-like, honey colored eyes at this. "Yea, well, the minute those desperates stop harassing us, I will."

"Okay, we're here!" Sakura said, changing the subject. Nobody wanted Tenten in a bad mood. Sakura parked in an employee spot and turned off the car. "Here we go." She crossed her fingers for good luck.

As soon as the girls walked in, their manager Temari (who is 19) walked up to them.

"Hey you must be Sakura… it's great that you showed up!" Temari was just as awesome as she sounded on the phone and the girls immediately felt comfortable with her. "Hey Temari, this is my best friend I was telling you about, Tenten. Tenten, meet Temari; she's our new manager." Sakura smiled as she introduced them.

"It's awesome to meet you Temari! I'm super excited to be working here." Tenten gave her one of her super huge blinding smiles. Sakura had to stifle a laugh when Temari almost shielded her eyes.

"Nice to meet you too; I've heard good things. I'm glad you're excited, so why don't we get you two up to speed?" She motioned for the girls to follow and they arrived at what seemed to be the back room where they held the kitchen, supply closet and other useful things.

"Okeedokee! Let me explain what you're gonna be doing." Temari paused, and then continued.

"Since you look like you can handle it, I'll put you guys on the counter. Your job is to take the orders and put money into the registers. After that, give the orders to one of our younger waiters or waitresses and they'll get the food to the customers. Got it?" Temari said with raised eyebrows. She hoped they were taking mental notes.

"Yes ma'am!" The girls said enthusiastically. Temari chuckled. "I can tell this'll be no problem for you girls. I'll check up on you later on. Oh, and you can get your aprons and nametags in that supply closet over there. Start as soon as you're ready."

"Yes Temari!" Tenten and Sakura saluted their new boss and followed their newest orders. And with that, the manager walked away.

**After the first day of work.**

"O.K. girls, you did awesome for your first day! I'm impressed at how fast you caught on. Be here tomorrow same time, please. You guys are doing great and I'm happy to have you. Your first pay check is at the end of the week!" Temari's praise brought happy smiles to the girls' faces.

"Thanks so much Temari! We'll be here tomorrow same time. Good night!" said a very exhausted Sakura. Said pink haired girl walked out the door with Tenten half asleep at her side.

* * *

It'd been one month since the girls moved into their new apartment and they had yet to explore the forest that was their backyard. Tenten for one was getting pretty bored.

"Sak, I'm going to die if we don't do something soon! We're even off tomorrow!" Tenten's expression was uncharacteristically dreary. And then, out of nowhere, "Ohmygosh! I've got it!" BOOM! Her face suddenly lost all of its dreariness.

The sudden outburst caused poor Sakura to jump and clutch where her heart rested. "Jeez Ten, you scared the bujeezus out of me!" she exclaimed.

Tenten smiled apologetically. "Sorry… anyways, why don't we change tonight? I want to explore the forest and the weather's great!"

Sakura's eyes and expression immediately lifted. It sort of reminded Tenten of a puppy who'd just heard the word 'walk'. "Tenten, you're a genius! Why didn't we think of this before?"

Tenten gave one of her random thumbs up and said, "Because we were dead tired and our brains were all mushy." The girls laughed a bit and then excitedly prepared for their exploration.

Said preparation included the girls getting up, turning off all the lights and walking out the door. As soon as Sakura locked up, the two headed off into the night. "This is gonna be wicked!" Sakura stated with a fist in the air. "Hell yea!" was Tenten's pumped up reply.

They walked to the forest in silence until the trees were directly in front of them. With a nod to each other, the girls focused on the transformation. Within a matter of seconds, there stood two beautiful, female wolves in place of the girls.

Sakura's coat was midnight black, with pink highlights scattered around it. Tenten's coat was a light brown, matching her eyes perfectly. As she looked at Sakura, Tenten met her green-eyed gaze.

Then, they silently ran, exploring all of the new sights and smells. Soon enough, they were in the heart of the forest.

"Tenten," Sakura whispered. "Do you smell that?" With a few sniffs, Tenten was suddenly aware of two males very close by.

"Do… do you think they're the same as us? Do you think they can change as well?" Tenten asked with unyielding curiosity. "I… I don't know." Sakura stammered. "Well, we're about to find out. They're coming this way."

**TBC…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

- Crispy Gecko-Chan


	2. Slumber Party?

~Life as a Teenaged Werewolf~

FLASHBACK

"_Well, we're about to find out. They're coming this way."_

END FLASHBACK

Tenten and Sakura stood their ground. This was their territory and they weren't about to just give it up.

"Here they come." Sakura said as she took a step forward. In about three seconds, a midnight black male with onyx eyes walked out of the trees. Following close behind him was a brown male, darker than Tenten, with strange, pearl colored eyes.

Now that Sakura had a closer look at them, she could tell the dark male's coat was not all black. It had some dark blue accents scattered around it, similar to Sakura's. As the clouds above moved, the moonlight shone on the four silhouettes.

"What are you doing in our territory?" Sakura barked, trying to intimidate the two males that were looking at the girls with interest.

"Your territory? Last time we checked, this forest was deserted with the exception of us." said the brown wolf. His tone was stern, but his face still held interest. Then, out of nowhere, Tenten stretches out of her defensive position and lies down right there, in the middle of a confrontation.

"Tenten, what are you doing? Get up!" Since when was Tenten so laid back with the enemy? Well… whatever; so they're not really an enemy but still… They could be dangerous!

Tenten rolled her eyes in exaggeration. "Come on Sak, it's not like they're an enemy or anything." Sakura scrunched up her eyebrows and grumbled a bit. It was like she could read minds! Her grumbling started to sound an awful lot like, "Whose side are you on?"

Tenten laughed internally before asking the strangers their names. The dark male with blue accents was the one to reply.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. This is Neji Hyuuga." Tenten gave them a nod in greeting and took the honor of introducing Sakura and herself.

"Hello Sasuke, Neji. I'm Tenten and this is Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet others like us, although it's the first time." Since when was Tenten getting off so calm? Sakura was still nervous about these two. What if they weren't as friendly as they seemed?

"Tenten! You don't just give strangers our names! They could be stalkers or murderers or—

Tenten interrupted her friend in earnest. Sometimes, nerves got the best of Sakura. "Sakura! You're worrying way too much! I don't feel any bad vibes coming from them. Just relax! We're finally making friends like us!"

After a few moments of silence, Sakura reluctantly backed down. She trusted Tenten and if she sensed nothing wrong, then she would not speak against the males again.

"I suppose you're right..." Sakura's tone seemed reassured, but she still looked a little reluctant. "I'm sorry for my behavior."

The males shrugged off her apology with no grudges. "Don't worry about it. So, did you girls just move here?" Neji asked.

"Yes, actually. This is the first time we've explored the forest. How long have you been here?" Tenten asked with curiosity. "About one year." This time Sasuke answered her question. "Ah, he speaks." Sakura said with a light giggle.

"That's not fair- I introduced us." **(A.N. – I'm so sorry I'm making Sasuke OOC but it's hard to get his personality right with out being mean to the girls.)**

This made Sakura giggle and they continued to joke around and learn more of each other.

They spent about three more hours asking and answering questions about each other. Though it was late at night, the teens were not tired. They're currently roaming the forest; well, since Tenten and Sakura are new, the guys are showing them the forest.

"So how do you girls like the forest?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled internally. She was having a ton of fun and felt guilty about her initial actions towards the guys. They were really very nice once you warmed up to them. "It's great! I can't believe it took us so long to move here!" She answered truthfully.

Sasuke and Sakura were standing side by side with Neji and Tenten doing the same behind them. It seemed like Sasuke and Sakura were in their own conversation, so Tenten came up with an idea.

"Hey, Neji," She whispered. "How about we ditch the love birds? I'm getting bored listening to their chit-chat." She smirked evilly inside her head as a match-making scheme unfolded in her mind. Neji would've smirked as well if he were in human form. His reply was one of agreement. "Sounds good to me. I bet they won't even notice we've left."

Tenten and Neji started edging very slowly to the left. Once they were out of ear shot, they bolted through the trees. They didn't stop until they reached a small lake. They took one look at each other and started cracking up. **(A.N. – Yes, I'm very sorry but Neji too.)**

"It's really not hard to believe they didn't notice but it's still hilarious!" Tenten said rolling around on the ground laughing her tail off. "I know." Neji chuckled. He thought it was funny too, but he wasn't going as far as Tenten.

Then, he got an idea. He started stalking toward Tenten, who was leaning over the edge of the lake getting a drink. It was quiet for a moment and he pounced, knocking them both into the water.

"AHH! You are SO lucky this water is not cold or you'd be dead by now! I'm so getting you back for this later!" Tenten started sloshing around in the water to get to the edge, but it wasn't working out too well.

Neji decided to help her out. After all, it _was _his fault they were soaking wet. When they got to the shore, Neji pushed Tenten onto the ground and heaved himself out as well. She collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

"Thanks; now come here so I can kill you." The joke earned a chuckle out of Neji. Tenten smirked a bit but added an "I'm serious!" making Neji laugh some more internally.

"Yeah, yeah. So… there's going to be a later?" Neji asked, looking at her with a smirk.

"What?" Was Tenten's brilliant response. She sat up looking at him with a tilted head. "You said you were going get me back later. That means I'm going to see you again." Neji said still smirking. He took a step forward and shook off some of the water weighing him down.

Tenten did the same before she spoke. "Yeah and what if you do? I wouldn't mind to spend some more time with you but if you think I'm a dork then—

Neji immediately interrupted in fear that she was gaining the wrong impression of him. "No, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant if you'd like to go out with me… wait! I mean… arg! Forget I said anything!"

Tenten looked at him and started cracking up. "I didn't know you liked me like _that_! It's hilarious to watch you confused!"

"So you don't want to?" Neji asked with a slightly disappointed face.

"I didn't say that. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you. I'd love to go out with you some time. Since I'm off tomorrow, how about then?" was Tenten's guilty response. She wished she didn't have such a twisted sense of humor; most people got the wrong idea about her laughing.

Neji seemed relieved that she wasn't making fun of him. He would've given her a smile if he were human. Instead he settled for, "Sounds good to me."

Tenten sighed pleasantly and looked at the moon.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked worriedly. "…" Tenten said nothing as she walked toward Neji and sat down next to him. She leaned her side onto him and looked back to the moon.

Neji smirked. _'I wonder if she likes me too…'_ "Tenten, I should get you back home. You look tired." Part of him wanted her to stay here with him but another part wanted to get her home safely. After all, it _was _getting pretty late…

But Tenten seemed to have some other plans. "No! I mean, I'm not tired!" But she yawned right after that, blowing her cover. Neji chuckled a bit at her eagerness. Tenten groped for another excuse to stay when she found the perfect one.

"But my house is all the way on the other side of the forest! I am pretty tired and… I don't think I can run all that way." Tenten whispered the last part because she thought it was embarrassing to be weak, even if the person was tired.

Neji felt happiness trickle in to his system as he realized Tenten actually wanted to stay in his company. He really was starting to like this girl. "Don't worry; you can stay at our apartment for the night. It's right over that hill." Neji reassured her.

Tenten's raised her eyebrows. "When you say 'our apartment' do you mean…?"

Neji nodded. "Yes, Sasuke's and I. And don't worry about Sakura; I'm sure Uchiha wouldn't mind if she stayed as well."

Tenten wanted to object, but her tired limbs agreed with him completely. "Alright. I just hope they'll notice soon. I don't want to burden anyone." Neji assured her that it would be their pleasure to help them out and that they weren't burdening anyone. It was nice to have company for once.

They chatted idly on the way to the guys' house. After all, they had plenty of room. It's not like they were sleeping in the same bed, let alone the same room.

**Sasuke and Sakura**

"I can't believe they ditched us!" exclaimed a tired Sakura. But then again, Tenten sometimes _did_ get carried away with her crazy match-making schemes…

"I can." Sasuke said with a smirk. He knew Tenten probably talked Hyuuga into some crazy match-making scheme. Sakura however wasn't so happy. "This is just great. My house is all they way on the other side of the forest and I don't think I can walk another mile."

Sasuke shrugged this off and said, "You're welcome to stay at my place tonight. I'm pretty sure Hyuuga wouldn't mind seeing as he took your friend there already." Sakura raised her eyebrows at this. "He has Tenten? How do you know?" she asked in confusion.

"Because one, we're here and two, I smell them both." He said slowing to a stop. Sakura just noticed the house they stood in front of. It wasn't huge but it was nice. It was cozy looking, with a chimney and bricks painted a nice blue. The door was grey with an intricate black brass handle.

Sakura eyed the house reluctantly. She hated asking for favors and bothering others for help. "Are you sure we won't be a burden?" she asked.

Sasuke just snorted. "I think we can handle a pair of little girls." He said with a smirk.

This made Sakura turn to him with her eyebrows scrunched up. "Hey! That's not fair! You're only a year older than us!" she protested. Her behavior earned a chuckle from the dark haired male beside her.

"Yeah, yeah , just come on." He said, smirk still in place. Sakura followed Sasuke into the house, wiping her paws on the mat in front of the door. She failed to notice her companion transform back into human form. Sasuke eyed her with amusement and said, "You can change back you know."

He may have been amused at her insistence of not getting their floors dirty, but he was curious as to what the she-wolf looked like as a human. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke in his true form.

The breath knocked right out of her. She knew Sasuke was a pretty handsome wolf, but come on man! This guy was HOT! She decided it was safe to change back so she did.

She looked up to see Sasuke smirking at her. He was not expecting a pretty pink haired girl with gorgeous emerald eyes. None the less, he didn't miss the way she'd looked at him and the way she lost her breath at the sight.

Sakura however was getting annoyed at his staring and therefore said "What?" in a not-so-friendly tone of voice.

"Oh, nothing," said Sasuke, smirking wider. Sakura blushed as he continued to smirk and stare. She began to fidget feeling as though he were examining every inch of her. She was pretty self-conscious and this wasn't really helping!

"Whatever. Can I come in at least? It's getting chilly out here." She walking into the house and shut the door without waiting for a response.

Before Sasuke could tease the already annoyed Sakura even more, Tenten appeared at the top of the stairs with Neji standing next to her a few moments later.

"Hey you two, having a good time I see." Tenten said with a mischievous smile. She saw the annoyed expression on Sakura's face and the smirking Sasuke and her smile widened. "Neji was just giving me a tour. Sorry about ditching you guys but I couldn't take another second of your love talk." This made Sakura scowl and immediately retaliate. She was still annoyed with Sasuke, after all.

"Whatever Tenten. So was Neji only giving you a tour or…?" Tenten got red because she was both blushing and angry. "I was only joking." She snapped heatedly and glared at the pinkette.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest at looked up at Tenten. She supposed she was being a bit mean but she was tired and grouchy and not in the mood to be teased! So she simply said, "So was I. Jeez, take a chill pill Ten." In response to her best friend.

Tenten's anger faded quickly and she looked back at Sakura tiredly. "Sorry. I guess I'm just tired." She apologized, yawning. Sakura sighed and gave a small smile to her friend. The bickering that happened moments ago was forgotten as the two girls silently forgave each other.

"We all are. Tenten would you show Sakura your room?" Neji asked, turning to Tenten. She nodded and replied, "Of course. Come on Sak, I'll show you to our humble abode." She smiled as Sakura laughed at her silliness and said, "Alright,"

As the girls went up to their room, Sasuke and Neji looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They were probably both thinking the same thing: chicks are weird. And bipolar.

**TBC… :)**

**Special Thanks to: **

**xXSasuxSakuXx – my best friend**

**X-kleineblack-X **

**Neko Grafic – Sorry for my horrible writing, I'm only a beginner. I'll definitely try harder!**

**lulus-love **

**kt.**

**Sakura Uchiha170 – Sorry for the randomness.**

**Koneko101**

**Brightpaw94 – OMG! DO YOU READ **_**WARRIORS**_**? IF YOU DO TELL ME! I Love the series and Brightpaw! She's awesome! I'm currently on book four, but I'm getting there!**

Crispy Gecko-Chan


	3. Secrets Revealed

~Life as a Teenaged Werewolf~

FLASHBACK

_As the girls went up to their room, Sasuke and Neji looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They were probably both thinking the same thing: chicks are weird. And bipolar._

END FLASHBACK

**Tenten and Sakura**

Sakura skipped ahead of Tenten failing to notice she had no idea as to where she was going. It took several tries from Tenten to catch the attention of said pinkette, and when she was finally paying attention, the brunette said, "Sakura, you're going the wrong way!"

Silence. "Oh. I knew that. I was just testing you." And with that Sakura turned around and followed her best friend, this time going the right way.

Tenten just shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder if you were born blonde." she said with a sigh.

"Yeah, like you don't have your moments." Sakura said under her breath. They were reaching the end of the hallway when Tenten stopped. There were three doors here. Two were on one side and one was on the other.

"This," Tenten started, turning Sakura to the left where the one door was, "is our room." Sakura blinked at the door and nodded wisely. "I most definitely knew that too." She said, making her friend laugh. She could be so childish sometimes. Well, most of the time actually. But it was impossible _not_ to be her friend.

"Sure you did." Tenten said under her breath. Sakura turned around and eyed her suspiciously before opening the door. Poor Tenten could only stand there and rub her neck awkwardly.

The room the girls were sharing was undecorated. It was obviously the guest room and by the looks of it, the guys didn't have many guests (which is not hard to believe). "Whoa! This place needs a serious makeover!" Sakura exclaimed turning to Tenten who was standing in the middle of the room.

The brown haired girl just shook her head and said, "No, none of your makeover schemes tonight. I'm dead tired and you look like you're about to collapse." Sakura looked disheartened but complied, none the less. She _was_ pretty tired.

"Fine, just as long as I get the wall side of the bed." Sakura said, yawning. She could not sleep unless there was a wall next to her. "Fine," was Tenten's only response. Sakura blinked at her friend. It was almost never that easy to win with Tenten. She was just about as stubborn as an ox. '_She must be exhausted.' _Sakura thought.

Then abruptly, Tenten sighed for about the millionth time that night. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked, semi-worried. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I realized we have no tooth or hair brushes, no p.j.'s or clothes and we're only going to get like three hours of sleep." Said Tenten tiredly. She stood there rubbing her temples for a bit before Sakura replied.

"So?" Sakura asked, tilting her head. Tenten just stared at her best friend. Then she said, "Wow, you _must _be tired. If you were thinking properly, you'd probably be freaking out right now." I mean come on. This was _Sakura. _The girl who always likes to be prepared and clean and organized.

Sakura just shrugged. "Whatever, I'm going to ask the boys if they have spare brushes." She stated. She paused in the doorway and turned. "Are you coming or not?" She asked Tenten.

Tenten sighed and walked over to the door. Together they went in search of the boys, and hopefully the supplies they required to _finally_ get to sleep.

When the girls came downstairs, they heard Sasuke and Neji talking in hushed voices. _"Just shut up. Don't act like I haven't noticed you like Tenten." _Tenten looked at Sakura wide eyed. The girls just stood at the foot of the stairs eavesdropping on their conversation.

"_You shouldn't be talking, Uchiha. I saw you checking out Sakura. I know you like her. And at least I have enough courage to ask the girl I like out."_

Hearing this, the girls immediately started blushing. "Come on; let's go before they say anything else stupid." Tenten whispered urgently. Sakura nodded and followed her friend to the kitchen where the boys were sitting at the table, glaring at each other.

"H-hey guys," Tenten stuttered. Sakura knew she was mentally slapping her head for that, so she decided to help her out. "We were just wondering if you guys had any extra brushes. Do you know if you do?" Sakura said politely, proud of herself for not stammering, or sounding awkward.

"Yeah, we do. If you look in the closet right next to your room, there should be some brushes and extra shirts for sleeping." Said Neji. Now it was Sakura's turn to mentally slap her head. Why didn't they check there in the first place?

"Oh, okay. Thanks for your help. Goodnight." She started to walk away when she noticed Tenten frozen in place with a thoughtful look on her face. She grabbed her friend roughly to 'wake her up' and dragged her to the stairs; all the while feeling the boys staring at them.

"Ten, are you O.K.?" Sakura asked, waving her hand in front of the brunette's face. Tenten jerked 'awake' and nodded. "Sorry, I spaced out." Sakura just nodded and walked upstairs with Tenten at her heels.

As soon as she got to the closet, Sakura opened the door and sure enough, there were brushes, tooth and hair, and shirts that probably went mid-thigh for them.

"These are probably their shirts." Tenten piped up. She grabbed a brown one, most likely Neji's; a tooth and hair brush, and stepped aside for Sakura to do the same. Sakura repeated the process, but grabbed a navy blue shirt that was probably Sasuke's. If either of them noticed that they immediately took 'their' boy's shirt, they said nothing.

"Okay, now we can sleep." Said a very tired looking Tenten. She and Sakura were wearing the boys' shirts and had their clothes folded neatly on the dresser. They'd left their brushes in the bathroom for the following day.

"Great!" Sakura said with a long yawn. She got on the bed and pulled the covers up, not waiting for Tenten to get in and settle, but her friend understood. She was just as tired as Sakura. "Good night Sak." She said. "G' night Ten." Sakura said sleepily.

Right after the girls said this, they heard two doors close across the hall signaling the guys were off to sleep as well. Sakura closed her eyes content with finally being able to rest.

As she waited for sleep to come, Sakura thought of all the events of the day. When she thought about what she and Tenten heard the boys saying, she could feel her cheeks get hot.

'_I guess I'll just have to wait and see if what they said is true.'_ thought Sakura, finally drifting off to sleep.

That morning, Sakura woke up to Tenten softly calling her name. "Sakura, wake up." Normally, she was NOT a morning person, but due to the fact that her noisy-ass alarm clock was replaced by her best friend, she woke up humbly.

"'Morning Ten," Sakura said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Morning," Tenten replied, smiling at how cute her best friend looked. "Come on; we should get dressed." she said, sighing as she got off the comfortable bed.

"Alright," She heard Sakura mumble. She was obviously feeling the same way.

The girls came down stairs, fully clothed in the same outfit as yesterday, to their dismay. The boys were already sitting at the table, waiting for them. Their eyes intent as the girls made their way into the kitchen.

"'Morning guys," Tenten said, a little more comfortable than the day before. Sakura just saluted with two fingers. The boys nodded in greeting. Sakura sat up on the counter while Tenten just leaned on it next to her.

There was an awkward silence that no one could break. So they just stared at each other until a loud screeching cat fight out side the kitchen window made them all jump and grasp their hearts.

Well actually, Tenten and Sakura did that while Neji and Sasuke sat there looking cool. Sakura calmed down and tried to be the conversation starter. "Sooooo… err, how about we go and do something today?" Tenten looked up at her words.

"Um… I thought Neji and I were supposed to go out today but if he's changed his mind…" Tenten trailed off looking at Neji who shook his head. "I haven't." he stated. Sakura watched the exchange and felt a bit left out. "Oh, okay. Have fun. I guess I'll be home when you get back." She said, directing the last part of her statement to Tenten.

"Sakura, I'm sorry— Tenten started, only to be interrupted by Sasuke. "Don't be. I'm taking her out today." The raven haired teen said with a triumphant look at Neji who was smirking. Tenten just looked confusedly at Sakura who asked shocked, "You are?"

"Hn." he said, nodding slightly. "O-okay." Sakura said, clearly still shocked. Tenten looked back and forth between the smirking Sasuke and the smiling Sakura before putting in, "Alright, she can go but you'd better take care of her, or you'll have to deal with me."

Tenten's voice was stern as she looked at Sasuke, who looked confused by her statement. Sakura saw this and explained, "Since Tenten is technically older even if by a few months," Sakura started with a defiant look at smirking Tenten, "she is the one in charge."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. He knew the story behind the girls' parents. Sakura told him about it when they were out wandering the forest last night. Neji spoke next. "Alright, now that that's cleared up, Tenten…" Tenten nodded and followed Neji out the door. This left Sakura and Sasuke standing awkwardly alone.

Sakura stood still as Sasuke walked for the door. He called over his shoulder, "Are you coming, or what?" She could hear his smirk. Sakura caught up and punched him playfully.

"So, where are we going?" She asked quizzically. "You'll see." Sasuke said, his smirk widening. If he was right about Sakura, she would love where they were going.

**TBC…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Special Thanks to: **

**.awesome.– Thank you so much for understanding!**

**ApplelovesApple**

**xXSasuxSakuXx – My Bestest Fwiend!**

**YinYang-Animal**

~Crispy Gecko-Chan~


	4. Skatepark Drama

~Life as a Teenaged Werewolf~

FLASHBACK

_If he knew Sakura, she would love where they were going._

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke and Sakura were running side by side in their wolf forms. Sasuke was still wearing his 'I know something you don't' smirk and it was annoying the hell out of Sakura.

"Sasuke! Tell me where we're going already! I'm getting tired of your face!" Sakura said making herself laugh and Sasuke frown.

"My face is fine. It's yours that I'm worried about." Sasuke barked, showing a triumphant grin. That is, until he looked at Sakura.

She had her head down with a seemingly depressed look. Sasuke sighed. He felt like an ass now. "Sakura— " He started guiltily before he was interrupted by the pinkette. "That's what you get for messing with the queen of fake crying you big fur ball!" She bawled out laughing, so much so that she cried even more.

"That was _not_ funny." Sasuke said grumpily. "Oh come off it, you so know it was." Sakura said with a smirk of her own. She wanted to give Sasuke a taste of his own spite. She knew his snaps were not meant to be so harsh, but sometimes they hurt.

The two canines were getting close to their destination, even though Sakura had no clue of where they were going.

"Sakura, we're here." Sasuke stated. He wondered if he made the right decision of bringing her here. Sakura didn't seem like the girly type and he definitely knew she wasn't, so this place could suit her.

But he was still skeptical about her liking to skate. By her style, he knew she wasn't heavy metal or anything but there was some punk rock in her. He just hoped he didn't waste their Saturday.

Breaking out of his reverie, Sasuke saw Sakura gaping at the site in front of her. '_Well, I guess this is my answer._' Sasuke thought. It looks like he made the right choice.

In front of the two was a HUGE skate park filled with skaters enjoying a free Saturday doing what they loved. "Sasuke! How did you know I liked to skate?" Sakura asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"Just a hunch." Sasuke replied, smirking at his cleverness. "Ohmygosh! I so have to tell Tenten about this later! Come on lets go get some boards!" Sakura exclaimed about to run to the counter where you could rent a board.

"Wait, Sakura, do you think they rent boards to dogs?" Sasuke said seeing Sakura shrug sheepishly about forgetting she was a wolf right now. "I'm not sure, but what difference does it make if we have money?"

"Do we have money?" Sasuke asked looking around for some pockets he knew he wasn't going to find. "Pfft. At least _I'm _smart enough to carry some cash around when I'm transformed." Sakura said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy. "And where would this cash be? I'm pretty sure this 'costume' doesn't come with a pair of pockets." He said sarcastically. Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Wow, you're so dense. Why do you think I carry this pouch around on my leg? It's sure not for the heck of it, I'll tell you that much." she replied.

"Hn." Sasuke sounded like a child who didn't like being beat at his own game. "Oh come on Saucy, you can't outwit _everyone._" Sakura said giggling at the nickname. "I can try." Sasuke said defiantly. He ignored said nickname.

"Whatever; come on, before they run out of boards. This place is packed." Said Sakura as she made her way over to the park. Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but Sakura beat him to it. "Oh, and I'll pay for the boards. Sign says they're only 10 bucks on Saturday."

Sasuke had no choice but to follow the pinkette to the 'rent a board' counter. He didn't like people to have to do things for him, but Sakura was not going to negotiate. He'd just have to deal with it for now. He could always pay her back later anyways.

As they walked to the counter, some people looked at them strangely with a 'what the hell are dogs doing here?' face. Sakura and Sasuke just ignored them and walked up to the cashier.

"Uh… what are you guys doing here? Are you lost?" The guy was about to turn for the mike they used in department stores to tell the customers of a missing child when Sakura shook her head.

"Wait, did you just shake your head at me?" The guy looked shocked. "Hey John! You'd better get over here!" Another guy, looking like the manager, came walking to them.

"This better not be about the—" started the manager guy before the cashier guy interrupted. "No, it's not about that! Look!" He pointed to Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke sat impatiently while Sakura put her front paws on the counter. She put her money in her mouth and looked expectantly at the cashier.

"What the hell?" The manager said, shocked. "Are they lost? Did their owner bring them up here to get a board for them?" The manager was beginning to calm down at the prospect of this.

"No, John, their not lost. They look like strays, but what's freaking me out is the nodding."

"Nodding? What nodding?" John asked looking at the cashier weirdly. "You should take tomorrow off—" Again, the cashier interrupted hastily. "No! I'm not making this up! Just look! Ask them something and you'll see!"

John still looked weirded out but gave the cashier a chance. "Fine; Hey there girl, can you understand me?" John looked at Sakura like she was just a dumb animal, lost and helpless.

Sakura snorted and sneered at the man. She did not like being treated like she was stupid even if she was a dog. She nodded looking at him sternly. "Wha? Do you know how to speak?" Sakura barked once as a 'No, you big bastard.' She just wanted to get a couple of boards and skate!

"Then how do you understand me?" Sakura shrugged. '_What is this? Twenty questions?' _she thought angrily. She put the money on the counter and barked.

"Do… do you want a board?" John looked like the prospect of this was insane. Sakura shook her head as a 'NO!'

"Then what do you want!" John said, getting impatient. Sasuke growled at him for yelling at Sakura. Sakura sighed and scraped her claws on the counter twice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Again Sasuke growled, louder this time. Sakura scraped her claws twice again on the counter, but this time, she looked at a couple of skateboards and pointed her nose at Sasuke then pointed it at herself.

"You… you want _two _skateboards?" John said, eyeing Sasuke. Sakura nodded. '_Finally, you idiot._' "Uh… John, can we rent skateboards to dogs?" said the cashier looking nervously at Sasuke.

"I… I don't see why not. I mean this one here has money…" John looked at the cashier and took the money. He counted it twice and then gave it to the cashier. "Alright, ring em' up and give them a pair of standards."

The cashier looked hesitant but gave them the boards anyway. "Be careful. I don't think you guys have insurance." He laughed at his own joke while passing each dog a board. Sakura snorted before taking the board in her mouth and walking away.

Sasuke was a bit more hesitant but grabbed the board in his mouth none the less to follow Sakura. He didn't understand why Sakura and himself hadn't changed into humans before they entered the park.

That was his initial plan, but Sakura changed it. Maybe she thought it would be more fun this way. Whatever the case, it was too late now. There were many eyes watching them as Sasuke caught up with Sakura and he glared at all of them.

Sakura smirked at all the attention. These people just looked so dumb, it was hilarious! She got on her board, pushed a few times and did a kickflip just before she dived into the empty pool.

The gasps of people around them were very audible. Was it so hard to believe a dog could skateboard? Come on! You see it on Youtube all the time!

Sasuke just snorted and followed her. He was pretty good at skateboarding if he were to say.

By now, everyone in the park knew about the amazing skateboarding dogs. Some people came up to them and gave them a quick pet. One guy even asked Sakura if she wanted to race. They did and Sakura ended up winning.

Sasuke just stayed away from the contact but gladly accepted any challenges. This one girl, Nina as her friends called to her, came up to Sasuke and challenged him to a trick contest.

She was pretty attractive and as he nodded to her challenge, he caught Sakura's eye. She looked kind of annoyed and as Nina followed his gaze to her, Sakura looked off in a different direction.

"I don't think your friend likes me very much…" Nina said looking confused. Sasuke just blinked at her and walked up to his skateboard. All through the contest they were intense. In the end, Nina ended up winning but Sasuke was really close to her score.

Panting, Nina said to Sasuke, "You're really good at boarding. I wonder where you learned…" She said the last part more to herself.

Just as she was about to pet him under the chin, there were a series of barks, snarls, and whines that could be heard around the park.

Getting up very quickly, Sasuke ran through crowds of people, Nina hot at his heels. She wanted to know what was going on as well.

When Sasuke finally reached the source of the noise, he growled a menacing growl deep in his chest. On the ground was Sakura, still whimpering as two guys repeatedly hit her with a skateboard. "This'll teach this mutt not to boast about winning."

Without letting the other guy even smirk at his buddy's comment, Sasuke charged.

**TBC…**

**Special Thanks to: **

**Neko Grafic**

**.awesome. – You're review touched my heart! Thanks!**

**Ghostfur – Ohmygosh! YOU READ **_**WARRIORS! **_**YOU ARE SO aWeSoMe! I love the series! I'm currently on book six and on the part where Firestar, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw are spying on the new TigerClan with Tigerstar as leader. I really hope Tigerstar dies soon because I'm getting tired of his turkey-jerky attitude. You're one of my favorites!**

**xXSasuxSakuXx – My best friendie and one of my favorite readers.**

**X-kleineblack-X – Thanx!**

_**~Crispy Gecko-Chan~**_


	5. Jealous Much?

~Life as a Teenaged Werewolf~

FLASHBACK

_Without letting the other guy even smirk at his buddy's comment, Sasuke charged._

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke rammed into one of the two guys hurting Sakura and sent him flying onto the ground. Nina, who was following Sasuke, stopped in her tracks. '_Where did he get that strength? I've never seen a dog do that before! He must really like her…_' she thought.

Meanwhile, Sasuke snarled at the second teen who was not smirking anymore. He started to back away from the scene, but Sasuke was not going to let him get away with hurting Sakura.

He charged once again at the guy and bit his leg hard. The guy yowled out in agony and started to hit Sasuke, who was growling. Finally, Sasuke's grip loosened and the guy ran as fast as he could, limping.

The guy who Sasuke charged at first got up hastily and ran after his friend yelling, "Dude, wait for me!"

Sasuke stood his ground until he could no longer see the abusers. Then, he slowly walked up to Sakura's lying form and softly nudged her shoulder. A small whimper told him the she was conscious.

He nudged her again, a little harder this time, to see if she was able to stand. She was and he encouraged her to walk towards Nina, who he thought would be kind enough to help them.

Sasuke was right. Nina was very worried and agreed to help right when they got close to her. "Oh my, we have to get her to a vet!" Nina exclaimed. But Sasuke was shaking his head before she even finished.

Nina looked at him wide eyed. "You mean we just sit here and do nothing? We _have _to get her some medical attention!" Sasuke just shook his head again and gestured to Sakura, then pointed his nose at Nina, signaling for her to pick Sakura up.

Nina got the message and picked up the injured female, but was still worried that Sasuke would refuse medical attention for Sakura.

Sasuke just walked through the crowd of watching bystanders with Nina right behind him. They kept walking until they got to the edge of the forest away from the skate park.

Sakura's tail was hanging loosely when Nina stopped. She put Sakura down and looked at her. Her eyes were closed, but her chest rising and falling signaling that she was breathing.

Nina looked at Sasuke and said, "Now what?" Sasuke contemplated his options. He couldn't take Sakura to a hospital by himself because one, she was sleeping and couldn't transform back and two, Nina would not let him just walk away with her not being able to help.

So, the only option was one he wasn't sure of. The idea was that he would transform back into a human and explain to Nina about his and Sakura's powers.

Then, if she didn't run off like they were some sort of monsters, they would wake Sakura and tell her to try to transform back so they could go to the hospital.

As Sasuke thought of this, he looked at Nina who was watching him intently. Could he trust her? He came to a conclusion that this was the only option and if it didn't work, he wasn't sure what he would do.

He slowly backed a few feet away with Nina still watching and transformed right before her eyes into his human form. Nina gasped as she saw this and covered her mouth. "Oh my god. You're… you're not a dog! You're a werewolf!"

Sasuke was expecting her to run away as he feared but she just stood there, shocked. "Does… does that mean she's one too?" Nina asked, pointing to Sakura. "Yes." said Sasuke.

Nina's eyes widened. "You talk!" Sasuke saw that her shock was somewhat receding. "Of course I do. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and that is Sakura Haruno. If you're going to run, please do it now because I don't have time to waste. She's obviously hurt."

Nina's expression turned to one of anger. "I am _not_ the kind of person who would abandon someone in need, no matter who or what they are. You can trust me with this, Sasuke. I promise not to tell anyone."

Sasuke was still not sure if he could hold her to that promise but nodded slowly anyway. '_She seems like a trustworthy person but I still have to keep an eye on her._' he thought looking at her determined face.

"Okay. I trust you, but if you tell anyone, you're going to have people think you're crazy so I wouldn't advise that." Sasuke said sternly. "I promise." Nina said, even more determined.

"What should we do now?" She asked Sasuke who was looking at Sakura worriedly. "We have to try to wake her up so she can transform. Then, we can take her to the hospital."

"Alright, I can wake her up." said Nina, walking over to Sakura. She knelt down and gently shook her awake. When Sakura opened her eyes, things were a little blurry. Then, as they focused, her eyes widened when Sakura saw Nina.

"It's okay. I'm here to help you out." Nina said with a smile. Sakura seemed calmed slightly by her words, only to be very confused at the next sentence she heard.

"I need you to try to transform back into a human so we can take you to a hospital." Nina said, her words serious. How did she know about her being a werewolf? Then, it struck her.

Sasuke! He must have told this girl, thinking she could help. Sakura instantly became angry. Even though she was in pain, Sakura transformed back into a human and struggled to get up, pushing Nina away when she tried to help.

When she was finally up, Sakura limped up to Sasuke, pointing an accusing finger at him. "How could you tell a stranger about our secret? Now she's going to go blabbing off to every one about it. How could you be so stupid? Oh, and I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone's help!"

Nina was looking mad at Sakura for yelling at Sasuke. After all, he was the one who saved her and now she doesn't even has the decency to thank him!

She also knew that she was attracted to Sasuke and she wouldn't let some ungrateful girl boss him around. "Hey! You shouldn't be yelling at Sasuke! He saved you're ass and this is how you repay him?" yelled Nina, taking a step towards Sakura.

Sakura froze and looked at Nina. She was right. Sasuke was the one who saved her and she should be thanking him. "You're right. Sasuke, I'm sorry I yelled. I guess I just have some trouble trusting people. Thank you for saving my butt back there…" she said with guilt in her eyes.

Sasuke was very confused right now. First, he was being yelled at by Sakura, which he expected, but then, Nina defended him and now Sakura was apologizing? Did that mean that Nina had a thing for him?

If that was true, Sasuke definitely had to watch the way he acted around her. He didn't want to lead her on and even though she was attractive, she wasn't a certain pink headed girl he favored.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Sasuke said, "It's okay. I'm sorry for this, but it was my only option. And don't worry about Nina. She promised not to tell."

Sakura reluctantly turned to the girl called Nina and said, "Thank you for your help and I'm sorry for not trusting you but I've been through a lot that has made it hard for me to trust anyone."

Nina wasn't sure about this Sakura. Sasuke seemed to have a soft spot for her and she knew she was getting jealous. '_I can't help but be attracted to him. He's gorgeous but if he likes Sakura, I'll have to be nice to her. Maybe we can even be friends. It's not like they're together or anything.'_

At the thought of this, Nina smiled and said, "It's okay. We should be getting you to the hospital now. Those guys beat you up pretty badly."

"She's right, Sakura. We should get going." Sasuke said, his expression worried again. "I'm not arguing. My rib is killing me. I think it might be broken…" Sakura flinched as she touched the spot where it hurt most.

"I'll go get my car." said Nina, looking sympathetic. But then again, looks can be deceiving. **(AN – Oooooh is that foreshadowing I see? Heheheh. ^_^)**

* * *

_Sasuke, Sakura, and Nina are currently at the hospital. They are waiting for the doctor who checked Sakura to come back with results. When the doctor checked Sakura, he also took x-rays to see if she had any broken bones._

Sakura was sitting on the cushioned bench with Sasuke and Nina close by when the doctor walked in. "I've got your x-rays right here, Sakura." He paused to put the x-rays on the light board so they could see the damage.

"As you can see, one of your right ribs is broken. You also have a lot of bruising around your body. I would suggest for you not to do any strenuous activities until that rib is healed."

The doctor turned to a cabinet and grabbed a rap of cloth. "You can wrap this around your torso until you feel you're healed. Change the cloth every day and take 'lots of vitamins and calcium suppliments. You should be healed in about a month."

The doctor then passed the cloth to Sakura and said, "I'll call one of the nurses to show you how to put it on. She'll be here shortly." The doctor walked out of the room and in about five minutes, a nurse walked in.

She showed Sakura how to put on the cloth and bid her a good day. "Now that that's over with, we can finally leave." said a very tired looking Sakura.

"Are you okay?" asked a not so interested Nina. She had been sullen ever since the doctor checked Sakura. After the doctor left, Sasuke said he didn't like the way he touched Sakura and was upset about it.

This made it obvious that he liked Sakura which made Nina angry. '_What does she have that I don't? I'm a perfect match for Sasuke. I'll just have to do something about Sakura. She's getting in my way.' _she thought evilly.

She frowned as she saw Sasuke edge closer to Sakura protectively. Nina would have to do something about Sakura sooner that she thought.

**TBC…**

**What will Nina do? Well, keep reading and you'll find out! Muahahahaha!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**.awesome. – You really are awesome! Thanks so much! You're really sweet.**

**Ghostfur – Thanks for the info! I appreciate it!**

**koneko101 **

**Neko Grafic – Thanx!**

**Neko-chan**

**xXSasuxSakuXx – My bestest buddy! Sorry for the aWeSoMe thing!**

**sasusaku0129 – I'm pretty sure it's illegal to abuse animals… Thanks!**

**KuriousK8D – Thanx!**

**White Werewolfess – Hm… not so sure about that but thanks for the comments! I'm glad you like it!**

**KEEP REVIEWING!**

_Crispy Gecko-Chan_


	6. BipolarChan

~Life as a Teenaged Werewolf~

**Okay… I know it's my first time talking to you guys before I write, but I realized that some of you were confused about the whole Nina situation. I'll explain. At first, Nina thought Sasuke and Sakura were DOGS. That's why she was okay with Sakura and didn't like Sasuke. I mean, whoever likes a dog like **_**that**_** is just weird… Then, after she figured out they were werewolves (part human), Nina started to like Sasuke, but was still not jealous of Sakura because she knew they weren't together. But she didn't know they liked each other (secretly), so when she noticed them getting closer to each other, she figured that they DID like each other. Therefore, Nina now wants to stop their relationship from happening. Got it? I know it's confusing, but give me some slack… I'm new, remember?**

FLASHBACK

_Nina would have to do something about Sakura sooner than she thought._

END FLASHBACK

As Sasuke and Sakura headed back to the guys place, Nina asked if she could hang with them awhile. "Uhm… I'm not really sure about that." was Sakura's answer. Nina frowned at her then pouted. "Aw, why not? I'm sure Sasuke and your friends you were telling me about wouldn't mind. Right Sasuke-Kun?" She asked, turning to Sasuke and giving him puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke shifted his gaze between the two girls then said, "Fine." Sakura on the other hand, was looking at Nina suspiciously. Nina just met her gaze with a "kind" face. Actually, Sakura didn't know if this was a trick of her eyes, she could see just a hint of smugness in Nina's expression.

But then, Sakura thought of something she had to talk to Sasuke about. ALONE. "Sasuke? Uh, I sort of need to talk to you about something. Nina, do you think you can leave and come back in five minutes?" she asked the other girl kindly.

Nina was looking pretty pissed, but a look at Sasuke told her she had to go. But that didn't mean she couldn't spy on their little conversation. So, as she walked away, she slipped behind a tree that was in hearing distance.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I just remembered that my house is on the other side of the forest and I need to get Tenten so we can start heading bac—" She was interrupted by Sasuke before she could finish. "I was thinking about this earlier. Why don't you stay with us for a while? It's been a long time since Hyuuga and I have had some company." Sasuke asked.

"… Are you sure we wouldn't be a bother? I mean we could leave whenever you like…" Sakura replied, both shocked and happy at the same time.

"It's fine. You can stay in the same room you did last night. I'll show you the fastest way to get out of the forest to work." Sasuke said with a sly smirk. It seemed as though he'd planned this out all along…

"O… okay. I don't think Tenten would mind." Sakura said and started to walk again, but then she remembered Nina and called out for her. Of course, she popped right out and took her time walking to them.

When she finally got closer, you could see that she was angry about something. Nina's face was a little red and her mouth was turned down. "Nina, is something wrong? You look a little red." Said Sakura, though she only seemed half-heartedly worried.

"I'm fine." Nina snapped. Sasuke just looked at her with one eyebrow raised, but said nothing. Nina just stomped ahead and was embarrassed when Sakura mentioned she was going the wrong way.

So, she just let Sasuke and Sakura take the lead. The silence was beginning to get uncomfortable, so Sakura tried to make some small talk, even though she knew it would set off Nina's weird mood swings.

"So, Nina, how old are you?" Sakura asked politely. "I'm fifteen." Nina grumbled in response.

"Oh…" This was Sakura's brilliant response. She didn't know that Nina was three years younger than Tenten and herself and four years younger than Sasuke and Neji. I mean, she was a whole highschool career younger than the guys. Big difference.

"Is that a problem?" Nina snapped the question like a whip. "How old are _you_?" She asked angrily. Sakura was taken aback by the younger girl's anger but answered her question none-the-less. "I'm eighteen... and so is my best friend Tenten. Sasuke and Neji are nineteen."

Nina looked surprised at that. How could they be more than a couple months older than her? I mean, she was almost as tall as Sakura. Only like an inch behind. Did that mean she was a super tall freak?

Nina was broken out of her reverie by Sakura who was standing next to Sasuke, both with weirded out faces on. "What?" Nina asked, sounding confused. "Sakura's been asking if you were alright for five minutes." Sasuke said sounding bored.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine Sasuke-kun." Nina giggled. She walked up to Sasuke and stood close to him. Sakura just looked confused and Sasuke was desperately trying to inch away from this bipolar weirdo.

* * *

_Sasuke, Sakura, and Nina got back to the house about 15 minutes of silence and annoyance later. They are all currently sitting in the living room with Tenten and Neji._

The awkward silence loomed on and on until suddenly, Tenten excused herself. "Um, guys, I uh… forgot my cell phone upstairs. Sakura, can you come with me to help find it?" Tenten asked looking at Sakura with her fake smile.

"Tenten, there's like three places where it could be. I don't think you need hel- OW! I mean, yeah sure! I'll come." Sakura said with a throbbing ankle. All she needed was a convincing kick from Tenten and she'd agree to just about anything.

Nina just looked at them like _they _were the weirdoes. Sasuke and Neji were just looking at the girls with a 'please don't leave us with this bipolar chick' look. It didn't faze the girls.

They hurried upstairs and into their room. "Sakura! What the hell happened? Where'd you find this Nina chick?" Tenten was eager to find out what was up. "Ten, I told you. She helped us out at the skate park, so Sasuke told her what we were. The only thing is that I think she hates me."

"Why? Did you do something to her?" Tenten already knew that her best friend would never hurt someone unless they hurt her first, but she had a hunch of what was happening.

"Sakura, don't you notice how she acts around the guys? I mean, she's been here for 20 freaking minutes and she already looks at them like a hooker flirting for money. I think she has a crush on them. Both of them." Tenten ended her speech with a worried expression.

"Ten, I really hope you're wrong and she's a nice little girl from candy land, but… I know you're right. We'll just have to wait until she tries something and then we'll tell the guys. Don't mention anything to them yet." Sakura looked worried as well, but she was determined to not let Nina get the best of her.

"Okay… so what did you guys do on your 'trip'?" Tenten asked, wanting to change the subject from this crazed, bipolar fan-chick who was very confusing. "Nothing much… Sasuke and I just were just skating around the park… as werewolves."

"Oh that's nic- ZOMFG! That sounds so awesome! I am so going with you guys next time!" Tenten exclaimed. She found the idea of skateboarding as a dog _really_ cool.

"So, what did you and Neji do?" Sakura giggled as her best friends face reddened. "Uh… we went to the beach. And he… Neji asked me to be his girlfriend!" Tenten whisper-yelled, not wanting the crowd downstairs to hear.

"That is so awesome Ten! I'm so happy for you!" Sakura gave Tenten a huge bear hug to show how excited she was. But in the middle of the great news, Sakura remembered the even greater news about them staying at the guys place.

"Oh! Ten! I almost forgot to tell you about something really important! Sasuke and I were talking on the way back here and he asked if we could stay here for a while. I told him yes! You don't mind do you?" Sakura asked, suddenly nervous about Tenten's reaction.

"Of course not, silly! I'm so happy, nothing could bring my mood down!" Tenten said, with a huge smile on. "Anyway, Sak, we'd better get back down there to save the boys from Bipolar-Chan."

"Right," Said Sakura. And with that, the girls headed back downstairs, only to stop mid-step at the foot of the bottom. They heard voices, well actually, only Nina's voice, so they decided to listen in.

"_So, boys, are you happy with these girls? I mean, to me it looks like they're just another pair of crazed fan-girls. If you ask me, you'd be much better off with girls who could _really_ make you happy."_

"_Yes actually, we are happy to have company and Sakura and Tenten are not fan-girls like _other_ girls. Oh, and I don't seem to remember us asking you."_

The voice that spoke after Nina was Neji's, but the girls could tell he was voicing  
Sasuke's opinion as well.

Once there was silence, the girls walked the rest of the way back to the living room. Sasuke and Neji were sitting on the long couch with empty spaces next to both of them. These were probably left for the girls.

Nina was sitting to their right in the one-seater. Sakura and Tenten made their way over to the couch and sat down next to Sasuke and Neji. As they sat down, Sasuke wrapped his arm around a blushing Sakura and Tenten leaned onto Neji's side.

Nina was fuming and crossed her arms around her chest with a frown. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Sakura, could you please get me some water? I'm parched." Nina asked with fake kindness.

"…Sure." Sakura knew she was up to something, but she wasn't going to get carried away with Nina's childish antics. As soon as she got up, Nina did the same, but as Sakura got the water, Nina moved over to the couch to sit next to Sasuke.

When Sakura turned around, she was surprised to see Nina in her seat, but happy to see Sasuke sitting as far as possible from her. She walked up to Nina and gave her a glass of water and was about to sit down on the one-seater when she heard some movement behind her.

Sasuke got up and sat in the chair Sakura was about to sit in. He smirked as she started to look annoyed and pulled her down to sit on top of him. Sakura made a noise of surprise and blushed as Sasuke once again wrapped his arm around her.

Nina was fuming again as she realized she was back at square one. She was just about to give up when another idea struck her. "Um, guys I have to go… I'll stop by sometime later, okay?" she didn't even wait for a response as Nina walked out.

She took out her cell and called her best friend (who is also evil). "Hey Kari! It's Nina. I need your help with something big…"

**TBC…**

**Special (or for some, not so special) Thanks to:**

**Ghostfur – I am so close to finishing The Darkest Hour. I'm on the part where Firestar and Cloudtail are telling Princess about BloodClan. I'm happy Tigerstar dies, but it was a cruel way to die, even for a cat as evil as him. You can give away some more spoilers if you want, just not really important ones. One thing I really want to know is if Sandstorm is going to get an apprentice or have kits with Firestar… Thanks so muck for reviewing! It makes you even more kOoLiO!**

**Rosebutter22 – Thanks! And I'm really sorry for all the confusion.**

**xXSasuxSakuXx – (my bestest buddy!) lol! Oh, and there is a current event due tomorrow for Mrs. Mcdonald's class and the PowerPoint project on all the current events has to include at least 12 of them. **

**daisy-chan – If you wasted 15 fucking minutes on my story, then you shouldn't have reviewed! I never said you could flame! Idiot jerk!**

**S.O.B. ! – Whatever dude. Your penname definitely suits you.**

**White WereWolfess – Thanks so much! And yes, a male ninja is called a shinobi and a female is called a kunoichi.**

**Neko Grafic – Hehe… sorry for the fast pace, but I don't like to bore you guys with details on stuff that doesn't matter. I like stories that are interesting from the beginning. **

**.awesome. – THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm glad you weren't confused about the Nina thing! Once again, you really ARE awesome!**

**Kurious K8D – I hope this somewhat explained what Tenten and Neji were doing and of coarse Sasuke wasn't watching! LOL! **

**X-kleineblack-X – Haha… Thanks. Um, she's not going to call a dog catcher but you're a little close… you'll see in later chapters. lol. And of course skateboarding dogs are popular! lmao!**


	7. Movie Night!

~Life as a Teenaged Werewolf~

FLASHBACK

"_Hey Kari! It's Nina. I need your help with something big…"_

END FLASHBACK

As Nina walked out of the woods, she smirked evilly. When she called her also evil best friend Karin, who she called Kari for short (even though it's only dropping the N…), she was more than willing to go on with Nina's evilness.

'_Don't worry Sasuke-Kun. I'll see to that stupid Sakura-Bitch soon enough… muahahahaha! Wow, I really have to stop evil laughing in my head like that…' _So Nina being the weirdo she was, actually evil-laughed so she wouldn't feel crazy. **(A.N. - To late hun… lol)**

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten were all just sitting there, looking really weirded **(A.N. - I know it's not a word, but I couldn't describe Nina's affect on people any other way…) **out.

Anyways, they were all just sitting there, looking at the door Nina didn't bother to close when all of the sudden Tenten and Sakura started cracking up. Tenten was the first to speak through her fit of laughter, "Did you see her face? Priceless! Looks like you've got an enemy Sak!"

"I know! She looked like she was going to kill me! And what did she mean 'I'll stop by later'? As far as I'm concerned, she can get hit by a car on the way home!" As Sakura finished her exclamation, the laughing died down and the four teens sat down smirking wildly.

Sakura and Tenten sat side by side on the floor while Neji sat on the long couch and Sasuke on the one-seater when they heard rain outside. The sound was some-what soothing.

Tenten sounded relaxed as she said, "Hey guys, why don't we watch a movie! Rain is the perfect horror setting!" It _was_ around seven and the sky was darkening by the minute. Perfect arrangements for a scary movie night.

"Sure! That sounds awesome! Hey Sasuke, what kind of scary movies do you have?" Sakura inquired. "Come on, I'll show you." He said and without turning to see if Sakura was following, he walked over to the shelf where they kept movies.

Sakura giggled when she realized that all the movies they had were scary. '_Let's see, what to choose, what to choose, there's 'When a Stranger Calls', 'The Eye', 'The Strangers', and… oh! 'Prom Night' is perfect!'_

"Hey Sasuke, why don't we watch 'Prom Night'?" Sakura asked, taking the DVD off the neatly organized shelf.

"Sure, why not?" Sasuke took the DVD from her and they walked back over to Tenten and Neji, who were waiting patiently in the same position as when they left. "So, what movie are we going to watch?" This time, Neji was the one to ask.

"'Prom Night'. Sakura wants to watch it." Sasuke's tone was bored, but he felt excited **(like he would ever admit that!)** that he would get the chance to watch a movie that was some-what scary with Sakura.

He didn't know if she would react like one of those 'every single thing scares me' chicks or the ones who were bored out of their minds with the 'baby movies' that were rated R.

Sasuke just figured that he would find out soon enough, and if she got scared and happened to get close to him, he would definitely not mind having an arm wrapped around her.

"Awesome choice Sak! I've been wanting to see if this one sucks!" Tenten said as she air high-fived Sakura. Sasuke took the movie and put it into the DVD player, turning on the surround sound while he was there.

As he was doing that, Sakura got up to make some popcorn. When it was done, she turned off all the lights and walked over to the long couch where Neji and Tenten sat close together.

Sakura sat next to Tenten and brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them, after giving the popcorn to Neji. Sasuke, seeing that everything was ready, finally came to sit down next to Sakura, pulling her close.

It was pitch black as Sasuke pushed play. The screen darkened just before the movie started. **(A.N. – I'm not gonna bore you guys with all the movie details so lets skip to after the movie.)**

As the end credits came on, Sasuke tore Sakura's arm from his and got up to turn on the lights. She sat there, her limbs asleep from being hugged through the whole movie. Her eyes were darting rapidly around the room, looking for some hidden killer, lurking in the shadows.

Sasuke just shook his head and turned around to turn on the lights when a shadow near the bathroom startled him. "BOO!" Sakura and Tenten screamed for about 5 seconds until Sasuke turned on the lights revealing the 'lurker'.

He and Neji were still wincing from the girls' screaming, even if it was short. Sasuke recovered quickly and was pretty pissed. "Naruto, what the hell? How did you get in here?"

"Haha! I scared you didn't I Sasuke-Teme!" The voice belonged to Sasuke's supposed "best friend" Naruto, who was a loud, obnoxious blonde. "No! You scared them! Now why the hell are you here?" Sasuke asked, still pointing to the girls.

"Jeez Teme! Why are you so grumpy? I was only joking around! You don't see Neji all pissed off just because I accidentally scared _his _girlfriend. You forgive me girls, don't you?" Naruto asked Tenten and Sakura. Tenten blushed at his comment so Sakura answered.

"Yeah, it's alright. Give him a break Sasuke, he didn't mean anything bad." she said looking at Sasuke with her puppy dog eyes. Sasuke just sighed and said, "Alright Naruto. What do you want?"

Even thought he knew he was being asked a question, Naruto wasn't paying attention to it. Instead, he was looking back and forth between Sasuke and Sakura before breaking into a huge cheshire grin.

Sasuke just looked confused when Naruto walked over to Sakura and started talking to her. "So, what's your name?" was his first question. Sakura looked a bit confused but answered none-the-less. "Uh… I'm Sakura. I'm not Sasuke's girlfriend, but Tenten, my best friend, _is _Neji's."

When she finished, Naruto looked over to where Tenten and Neji sat, looking back at him. "Yeah, I kind of figured." Tenten, who was seated in Neji's lap, blushed again. "Anyway, if you're not Sasuke-Teme's girlfriend yet, I know he's gonna ask you to be soon enough."

Naruto grinned again as Sakura blushed. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Sakura inquired, trying to change the subject. "Oh. Hehe. I guess I kind of forgot that part, huh? Well, anyway, my name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the Teme's best friend!"

Naruto finished with a grin. Sakura smiled warmly, feeling that she and Naruto could be great friends. "It's nice to meet you Naruto. Since Tenten and I will be staying here for awhile, I guess I'll see you often."

"Not if he gets annoying like usual." Sasuke had walked over to them and was already getting annoyed with Naruto for bugging Sakura. "Aw Teme, you don't mean that." Naruto faked a depressed face.

"Dobe, you should go. We're going somewhere soon." As Sasuke said this, the other four teens looked confused. "Going where, Sasuke?" It was Sakura who asked, even though everyone else was thinking the same.

"It's nice out tonight. I thought we could get some fresh air and run for awhile." As soon as Sasuke was done speaking, Tenten and Sakura shot up. "Sasuke, are you mad? Now Naruto knows abou- "I already know." Naruto interrupted Tenten's exclamation.

"I'm a- okay, this may sound really weird because you've probably never heard of it but… I'm a werefox. I'm just like you werewolves, but instead of transforming into a wolf, I turn into a fox."

Sakura and Tenten just looked at each other and then back to Naruto. He wore the same grin as before. "Oh… okay then. Why don't you come with us, Naruto? It would be fun!"

Sakura thought she saw a hint of jealousy in Sasuke's eyes as she said this but it flickered away as soon as she looked.

"Uhh… I don't think Teme would like that. I think he likes you too much to let anyone else get close to you." Naruto said the last sentence in a whisper so only Sakura could hear.

Sakura got angry at his statement. She whispered back furiously, "Well, if he's gonna be a baby and not let me make friends, then he's just going to have to deal with it. I won't stand for his childish behavior."

Sasuke was looking at them with one raised eyebrow. "If you guys are done arguing about whatever you were arguing about, it's time to go. Naruto, I really don't care if you come, just don't bug me or Sakura."

When Sasuke finished and turned to leave, Sakura said to Naruto, "Don't worry Naruto, you don't bug me. I think we can be great friends. Let's go. Tenten, Neji, are you coming?"

"We're right behind you, Sak." Tenten gave her best friend a wink after saying this. Sakura was confused about why she did so, but just added a mental reminder to ask Tenten about it later.

All together, the five teens set out into the woods for a night of freedom.

* * *

_It is currently 11:00 p.m. and Sakura was lying down in the bed alone. After the teens got back from their adventure, Naruto had to leave and Tenten and Sakura had to get ready for work tomorrow. After they both showered (one at a time OF COURSE!) and were ready for bed, Neji came in and asked Tenten if she wanted to share a room with him from now on. Since she __was__ his girlfriend, she obviously said yes. _

'_Well, I guess I have a room to myself from now on… I hope I don't get lonely._' But when Sakura thought of this, Naruto's words echoed in her head, '_If you're not Sasuke-Teme's girlfriend yet, I know he's gonna ask you to be soon enough.'_

With this last thought, Sakura sighed and fell into a deep sleep, not looking forward to work the next day.

**TBC…**

**Special Thanks to:**

**.awesome. – Hehe, don't worry, Sakura will find out about it later. Thanks for the review!**

**.fall – Aww, thanks! **

**Kaydreams – I'll update as soon as I can! Promise!**

**candyluver – Thanks so much for your review! And I know, Sasuke can be pretty darn irresistible! lol.**

**White WereWolfess – Aww, thanks so much for that! And I'm not really sure if silver can hurt or kill any of them… sorry. Oh, and I have a question for you. Are you and all the other WereWolfess' that review related? I really want to know.**

**Neko Grafic – Thanks!**

**Silver/White WereWolfess – You didn't upset me at all! I think people who do that are really mean! Anyway, I want to know if you and all the other WereWolfess' are related… Thanks for reviewing!**

**Blue WereWolfess – Thanks so much! I guess I should thank my language arts teacher. Anyway, she's not really going to send her to the **_**pound**_** but somewhere else. I'm pretty sure we can become good friends if you keep reviewing! And I really want to know if you and all the other WereWolfess' are related…**

**Yellow WereWolfess – Thanks so much for your support! I also hate people who bad mouth me! lol! Please keep reviewing and I would really like to know if you and all the other WereWolfess' that review are related…**

**Blue Star WereWolfess – Thank you! I feel loved! Um, I'm not really sure if that means she has a demon inside of her… You should ask the author of that story… And I would really like to know if you and all the other WereWolfess' are related…**

**Ghostfur – (One of my Favorites'!) I am FINALLY on TNP! But, I just started and I'm only on the part where Firestar is asking Brambleclaw if he misses Tawnypelt… so it'll take me awhile to get what's going on… Thanks so much for explaining about Sandstorm! It really helped! Please keep reviewing me!**

**S. – Hehe, Thanks! It's okay, I'm just glad you reviewed! **

**X-kleineblack-X – Lol! Thanks so much for all you're love and support! Um, once again you're a little close… You'll just have to find out in later chapters! And if I'm being too evil, PLEASE TELL ME! You're one of my favorite readers so plzplzplz keep reviewing!**

**KuriousK8D – Lol! Thanks for the review!**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING PPL! **

_**Crispy Gecko-Chan**_


	8. Stay with me?

~Life as a Teenaged Werewolf~

FLASHBACK

_With this last thought, Sakura sighed and fell into a deep sleep, not looking forward to work the next day._

END FLASHBACK

Sakura opened her eyes to the unwanted bright sun. She was NOT in the mood for work but she had to make some cash one way or another. She decided it was time to get up and ready for the day so she walked to the bathroom to get freshened up.

As soon as Sakura walked out, she remembered a VERY important detail. She ran to Tenten and Neji's room and didn't even bother to knock. She walked right in and was about to explain when she realized she walked in on a current make-out session.

"Uh…" Sakura just stood there, embarrassed for walking in on such a moment, but Tenten had to be the worst. She immediately pulled away and started to blush madly. Neji just kept his cool with a smirk on his face.

"Sak, what's the matter?" Tenten was still a little embarrassed but was starting to look worried. Sakura got right to the point. "Ten! We totally forgot about clothes! NOW how are we going to get to work?"

As soon as she heard the explanation, Tenten was on her feet and running towards Sakura. "AHHH! Sak, what are we going to do? It took forever to get a job! Work starts at 9:00 and its 8:30 right now!"

At that moment, a very tired looking Sasuke emerged from his bedroom. When Sakura saw his messy hair, and tired eyes she just had to say, "Aww! Sasuke looks so cute when he wakes up!"

Sasuke stopped in mid-yawn and glared at her. He instantly looked more awake. "I am not 'cute'. I'm just tired and I don't like to be woken up by loud voices."

Sakura was smirking when he was done. "Yeah, sure… OH! Well, Sasuke-_kun_, the reason our voices were so loud is because Tenten and I just so happen to have work today in half in hour."

Sasuke was looking very confused and slightly irritated. "So, you woke me up to tell me this because…?" Sakura took a step forward and placed a hand on her curvy hip.

"Well, I thought you might want to know that we have no clothes and that would be a problem seeing as we girls need some type of cover…" Tenten nodded in agreement and looked at Sasuke's baffled face.

"Uh… why don't you try calling your boss and asking her for the day off? That way we can take this day to organize everything that comes with moving in so we won't have problems like this anymore."

"Oh… that's actually not a bad idea… come on Ten. Let's go call Temari." When she was finished saying this, Sakura started to walk down the stairs with a nodding Tenten behind her.

The guys stood there for a moment before deciding to follow them down. When they got to where the girls were, they were confronted with the scene of Sakura pacing with her cell phone at ear and a nervous looking Tenten following her around.

Sakura's face also looked nervous but it lightened as soon as she heard Temari answer. "Temari! Hi, it's Sakura…. Yeah, I just called to ask you a BIG favor…. um, well…. Tenten and I just moved into our… boyfriends' house and sort of didn't have time for packing anything such as clothes and things like that.

…Oh really? Are you sure?... Thank you so much Temari-Chan! You don't know how much this means to us! We won't let you down in the future! ...Okay, bye." And with that, Sakura closed her phone with a smile on her face.

Sasuke and Neji walked up to the smiling girls with raised eyebrows. Neji was the first to speak. "So, what did she say?" Sakura turned to him followed by Tenten.

"Well, she said she understood our predicament completely and offered to give us the whole week off! But, she also said that she definitely needs us in by next week."

Sasuke's expression lightened. This meant that he could work on things with Sakura. He wished he could kiss her, but was afraid of how she would react. He just decided to say, "Excellent. That gives us more than enough time to sort things out."

The one thing Sasuke didn't expect to happen after he said this was the one thing that happened. Sakura stood on her tip toes and gave Sasuke a soft peck on the lips. It was over just as soon as it started, but Sasuke knew they both felt the static in that one kiss.

Sakura was blushing darker than her long pink locks when she said, "Um… thank you Sasuke… it would have been much worse if you hadn't helped us out in our moment of… panic."

Sasuke just nodded, a little shocked that Sakura had enough courage to kiss him. The four teens stood in another awkward silence until yet again, Neji spoke. "Uh… Tenten, didn't you have to ah… show me something upstairs?"

Tenten immediately started to blush but none-the-less said, "Uhm… yeah… why don't we go check it out? I'm sure Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't mind some… alone time."

At hearing this, Sakura started to blush again and you could see the faintest of red on Sasuke's cheeks. Before either of them could protest, Neji bolted for the stairs, dragging Tenten along by the hand.

Sakura tried to break the silence by saying, "They are so not looking for something up there. Before you woke up, I walked in on them making out."

Sasuke smirked at this. "Whatever. They can do what they want. I just ah… wanted to talk to you about something…" By the end of his sentence, Sasuke was looking away.

Sakura was a bit confused but went along with it. "…Okay… do you want to go to the living room and talk?" Sasuke hesitated before answering. "Ah… no, I think my room would be better…"

"Oh… okay." Sakura was beginning to get anxious. What could he possibly want to talk about that had to be discussed in his room? Sakura had no more time to think because Sasuke was already heading to the stairs.

She caught up to him and they walked at a slow pace to the Uchiha's room. When they reached their destination, they paused before the door. Sasuke opened it and gestured for Sakura to go in first.

She walked in and took a look at the room for the first time. Just about everything was navy blue from the sheets and comforters to the walls and carpet. "Nice room…" Sakura said.

"Thank you." Was Sasuke's quiet response. Sakura decided to take this moment to have a seat on the edge of his bed. Looking at Sasuke who was standing in the middle of the room she asked, "So… What do you want to talk about?"

**(A.N. – I'm super duper sorry for those fans out there who love Sasuke's cold personality but once again, he's going to be OOC like he usually is in this story. I'm sorry if you don't like it but it's just the way I write.)**

"Well… I wanted to talk about you… and me…" Sakura looked taken aback. "Okay… what about us?" Sasuke looked Sakura straight in the eyes and said, "Sakura, would you be my… girlfriend?"

Sakura stared at him for a moment. Their eyes never leaving each other. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Sakura said, "Yes… If you really want me to be, then yes." Sasuke smiled an actual smile. Sakura could feel her cheeks burning but smiled back anyway.

Sasuke was the first to speak. "Good… because now I can do this…" Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Sasuke lean down to kiss her. Both of their eyes were wide open, watching each others movements until Sakura's started to droop closed.

After that, Sasuke closed his eyes as well and lean into the kiss. When they pulled away, their lips were tingling. Sakura was still blushing and Sasuke gave a famous smirk. He lifted Sakura's chin and said, "You're so beautiful when you blush."

This only made her blush harder. "T-thank you…" Sasuke chuckled at her shyness. "What's so funny Mr. Perfect-at-handling-girls?" Sasuke only shook his head and said, "I'm just thinking about that Nina girls' face when she finds out…"

This made Sakura laugh too. "Yeah… that would be a Kodak moment…" As the chuckling died down, Sasuke thought of something. "Oh, Sakura… would you like to… move into my room?"

Sakura's eyes widened for about the billionth time that day. "Uh… s-sure… If you don't mind, I mean I can get pretty annoying, especially when I'm nervous because I can't stop myself from talking and I notice I'm doing it but I just can't seem to sto-

"Trust me, I want you to…" Sasuke silenced her with another kiss, better than the first. Sakura immediately closed her eyes, enjoying every moment of his lips on hers. They pulled away to what the both of them thought was much too soon.

Sakura's breathing was a little un-even when she said, "You're a good kisser." Sasuke smirked and said, "You're not so bad your self…" They gave each other a small smile. Then, Sasuke stood up.

Without waiting for questions he knew Sakura was going to ask, he took her hand and pulled her up. She nearly crashed into him, but that wasn't her only concern right then seeing as how their faces were only centimeters apart.

When Sasuke spoke, his cool breath fanned her face. "So Sa-ku-ra, what shall we do now?" Sakura was dazed for a moment so she was un-able to answer. His dark onyx eyes just kept on mesmerizing her.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and the intruder walked in without waiting for a reply. Barging in, they said, "Hey Sasuke-kun! I just stopped by to introduce you to my- Oh…my… I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something but Sakura, can you be a doll and step out for a minute? I need to talk to Sasuke-kun…"

"She's not going anywhere. Now can you please get out? You WERE interrupting something." Sasuke finished off his harsh words with a glare.

"Oh… okay Sasuke-kun… I'll just come back later…I'll remember to close the door this time… bye!"

As soon as the door was closed, Sasuke turned back to Sakura. "Sorry… I wasn't planning on any annoying interruptions…" Sakura just smiled and said, "No, it's ok. I think we should head down stairs for some breakfast anyway."

Sakura moved towards the door and was about to reach the doorknob when Sasuke grabbed her waist and said, "Wait… just one more thing…" And he kissed her tenderly one more time before pulling back and pulling her out the door.

Sakura couldn't help but smile as she thought about being the girlfriend of this peculiar Uchiha…

**TBC…**

**Special Thanks to:**

**horse princess**

**Ilovegaaraofthephunk – Thanx!**

**Rosebutter22**

**Ghostfur – (ONE OF MY FAVORITES!) Thanx soo much for the info! And I don't think I'm going to put Ami in this story… sorry…**

**X-kleineblack-X – You're so sweet! You are also one of my favorites'! I look forward to your future reviews!**

**KuriousK8D – LOL! I think I might just make Hinata a normal human in this fic. but you'll have to wait and see to be sure!**

**Neko Grafic – (ALSO ONE OF MY FAVORITES'!) Hmmmm… I will consider the proposition of Karin dying… DEFINITELY a possibility! LOL!**

**xXSasuxSakuXx – (MY BEST FRIEND!) – hope you figure out how to get the Fire Red back to Jon… L8R!**

**Yellow WereWolfess – Thank you so much! You and all of your sisters are on my list of favorite readers! I really hope you keep reviewing!**

**White WereWolfess – Thanx for explaining things! It makes it so much easier to understand! Look forward to your future reviews!**

**.awesome – As I always say… YOU ARE AWESOME! Hence your name… (ALSO ONE OF MY FAVORITES!) Thanks for the comment! Just trying to keep the spirit of Naruto's uniqueness alive!**

**candyluver – Thanx!**

_**Crispy Gecko-Chan**_


	9. Finally Gone

~Life as a Teenaged Werewolf~

FLASHBACK

_Sakura couldn't help but smile as she thought about being the girlfriend of this peculiar Uchiha…_

END FLASHBACK

As Sakura was whisked down the stairs by Sasuke, she remembered something about her other roommates probably being hungry too.

She yelled out as loud as she possibly could, "TENTEN! NEJI! WE'RE MAKING BREAKFAST AND IF YOU WANT TO EAT, YOU'D BETTER STOP THAT TONSIL HOCKY RIGHT NOW AND GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE TO HELP!"

**In Neji's room with Tenten and Neji**

Neji broke away from his intense make-out session with Tenten as soon as he heard Sakura yelling something about breakfast and how if he and Tenten wanted to eat, they should stop kissing and get down there to help.

"Uh… Tenten, how did Sakura know we were kissing?" Tenten just laughed at his question and said, "Well, you might think I'm crazy but girls have sort of a… 'sixth sense'. Plus, Sakura and I are practically sisters so she knows A LOT about me."

"Oh… no offense but that's creepy… don't you feel as though you have no privacy?" Neji inquired. "Well, sometimes it feels that way, but it comes in handy when you're in trouble… especially when a pack of wolves that are angry for finding a loner in their territory are chasing you…" Tenten replied while the memory made her shiver.

Neji just smirked at this and said, "Well, as much as I'd like to hear the rest of this lesson on girly senses, I think we should get down there and help before Sakura comes up here with a loaded frying pan."

Tenten giggled at his joke and got up to leave, Neji right behind her.

**In the kitchen and back to regular P.O.V.**

Sakura was sitting on the counter watching Sasuke take out various pans that they were to use to cook when Neji and Tenten walked in. Sasuke closed the cabinet he was searching in and stood up with two pans.

Tenten went to stand next to Sakura, leaning on the counter next to her. Neji smirked at the sight of Sasuke having to cook. He said, "Wow… I didn't know you could cook, Uchiha…" This earned him a HUGE glare from Sasuke and a few chuckles from the girls.

"Just shut it. I wouldn't have to cook if we would just eat cereal or something but _no_, we have to sit down and eat eggs and toast because SOMEONE thought it would be… _nice._"

There was silence for about three seconds flat before you heard Tenten and Sakura just cracking up hysterically. Then Sakura gasped out, "Sasuke! You should have heard the way you said 'nice'! HAHA! It's like you completely resent the word with a passion!"

Then Tenten joined her gasping by saying, "Yeah, if you didn't want to cook, you could have just said something instead of just listening to Sakura all the time… I'm her best friend and I don't even do everything she wants! Don't worry… if you say no, she'll be mad for three minutes and then get over it."

By now, the laughing died down and Tenten was thinking, '_Wait for it… wait for it…' _Then, realization struck Sakura's features and she said, "HEY! That's not nice!" Everyone except for Sakura, who was pouting childishly, just shook their heads and chuckled.

Then Sasuke broke the semi-long silence by saying, "Alright… here's the plan… everyone makes their own breakfast!" This just made everyone laugh a little but they complied.

**About an hour later…**

A semi-bored looking Sakura was sitting on the couch sporting the only outfit she had, which she had washed thoroughly before taking a shower, accompanied by Sasuke and Neji, who also looked bored due to the fact that Tenten was taking FOREVER to get ready. **(She did the same thing as Sakura when it came to the clothes situation.)**

Then, Sakura sighed for about the millionth time and said, "Ohmygoodgollygosh! She's taking FOREVER! We need to go to our apartment and get our things already!"

Sasuke and Neji nodded, agreeing with her. Right after her statement, Tenten came rushing downstairs and almost crash-landed into Sakura. "TENTEN! Calm down! Where's the fire? And why the heck did you take so long?"

Tenten was working on gaining her breath before she said, "Sorry, the dryer was taking the LONGEST time to dry my clothes! But guess who I saw heading towards the house when I looked out the window! That Nina girl is gonna walk in here any min-

But Tenten's sentence was cut short when there was a loud, annoying knock on the door. Everyone just rolled their eyes and looked annoyed. "Thanks for the heads up Ten." Sakura said in a monotone. She did _not _enjoy spending time with this bipolar chick.

Neji asked, "Who's gonna get the door?" There was another knock, louder this time, before Sasuke said, "I am NOT getting it so you all can debate between yourselves." So that's how it was going to be, huh? Every man for himself… ugh… Uchihas.

No one made a move until FINALLY Sakura just said, "_FINE_! I'll get the freaking door already! Sheesh… you guys never help a sistah out…"

She got up looking like she really hated this moment and walked out towards the door. Her hand was hovering over the door knob when there was another knock. She sighed and opened the door.

When she looked at the 'visitors' she saw Nina with another girl, a red head with glasses and a sneer on her face, standing behind her. They didn't even bother to TRY to be nice. Karin just glared at Sakura and said, "We're here to see Sasuke-kun. We stopped by earlier but he was… busy."

As Karin was saying this, Nina was looking absolutely infuriated when Karin mentioned the… _incident_. The truth was… when Nina saw Sasuke and Sakura kissing earlier when she… err, 'walked' in, she almost ripped off the door on her way out.

She could not BELIEVE that Sasuke would pick Sakura over her!** (Even though it's TOTALLY believable… go figure… lol) **Nina was so angry, her face resembled one of a person who'd just taken a huge bite out of a lemon. **(HAHA! SOUR FACE! That was for those of you who wanted to… read what her face looked like...lol)**

Without waiting for a response from Sakura, who looked very confused right now, they pushed her down and walked quickly into the living room where Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke were sitting on the couch with anger and annoyance etched in the features.

Tenten was the first to speak. Her voice was harsh because she never liked Nina and was always suspicious of her when she said, "What do you want?" Karin's eyes then scanned over Tenten and she said, "This doesn't concern you. We're here to see Sasuke-kun and that's it."

Tenten looked about ready to maul this girl before Neji held her back and said, "Just let Sasuke deal with them." Tenten growled but listened to him. Sakura, who'd gotten up, was now in the room glaring fiercely at Nina and the other girl.

Karin and Nina paid no attention to her as they explained their presence to Sasuke. Nina looked at Sasuke like every other fan-girl and whined to him, "Sasuke-kuuuun, this is my best friend, Karin…" Karin waved at Sasuke, trying to be seductive, but it was ending very, very miserably for her.

"And we're here to set it straight for you. Our parents work together in a big business company in town and they said we have to move to San Francisco in two days. We are here to ask you a question."

Everyone's eyebrows were raised except for Karin's and Nina's. Nina just came right out with it and said, "Will you be _my_ boyfriend? If you do, I promise I will be MUCH more pleasurable to have around than that pink-haired freak!"

Karin carried on with their message, ignoring the gaping mouths and furious expressions on Tenten and Sakura, and said, "If you become Nina's boyfriend, you can hang out with our other beautiful friends AND me and Nina get to stay here in Konoha! It will be perfect! You and Nina make a great couple!"

Karin finished her statement with a giggle. There was a deadly silence while Nina and Karin were trying to convince Sasuke to agree with 'seductive' smiles and expressions. Actually, they made everyone else in the room want to throw up.

"**You expect me to be YOUR boyfriend when I **_**have **_**the perfect girl for me? To just dump her flat and be annoyed to hell for the rest of my life with a bitch like you? Let me set YOU straight. That would **_**never **_**happen in ANY alternate universe nor will it happen in this one. Now get the HELL out of my house and **_**NEVER **_**come back!"**

Karin and Nina looked on the verge of tears and they ran out of the house with flailing limbs, scared to death of the demonic aura that was surrounding Sasuke and his glare.

As soon as they were out of the house, the four teen wolves started laughing and chuckling, so relieved and happy to FINALLY have those things gone! Then, Sakura started to blush lightly.

"Uh… Sasuke… did you really mean what you said? About me being the perfect girl for you?" She looked away as she finished her sentence, embarrassed. Sasuke just smirked at her and said, "Sakura… I meant every word."

The blush on Sakura's face got noticeably darker. "I… t-thank you…" Sasuke just smirked and said, "Come on, let's go to your apartment and get your stuff already… but let's do it the fun way…"

As soon as Sasuke finished his statement, he smirked and changed into his wolf form. The others nodded and did the same.

The four wolves ran out the door together with smiles and smirks on their faces, happy to be free to run.

**TBC…**

**Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry I took so long to update and that it's so short…**

**Special Thanks to:**

**.awesome. – Thanks sooo much!**

**xXSasuxSakuXx – Yeah I told him and he said he didn't mind… Tell me how your trip is going! I just got back from mine today! Oh, and Lina says hi!**

**Neko Grafic – lol! Let's just say, when her family is driving to San Francisco, ('cause they can't afford a plane ticket…) they get into and accident with an 18 wheeler… lol!**

**Temari-Sand Princess – Thanks!**

**gianna loves SasuSaku – hehehe… not a bad idea… so just imagine Nina 'accidentally' being pushed off a cliff… make it the Grand Canyon… whatever floats your boat!**

**Tomato-Vampire – I'm sorry to admit that I have given up on TNP… it's just not the same as the first series… I liked it better when FireStar was the main character instead of BrambleClaw… Anyways, thanks for the review! **

**Kyra-Mitsu – lol! Let's just say that someone forgot to lock the door and she snuck in 'inconspicuously'… lol!**

**candyluver – Thanks!**

**sakura the lover – Tank you!**

**Yellow WereWolfess – THANKS! I guess me and xXSasuxSakuXx make a great tem 'cause we're best friends! **

**White WereWolfess – You and your sisters ARE on my favorite's list! I mentioned it to Yellow WereWolfess! Oh, and for the record, I am a girl… thanks for the review!**

**White/Silver WereWolfess – LOL! Thanks!**

**Blue Star WereWolfess – Hehehe… I guess I am pretty smart… Thank you sooo much! I just wrote another story so keep an eye out for it! **

**Blue WereWolfess – THANK YOU SO MUCH! I feel so loved… Oh, and I am a girl… OH! And you spell it, 'Applause'… THANKS FOR THE REVIEWW!**

**S. – I'm sorry for the late updates… and for Sasuke moving so quick… but I just like to read and write stories that are interesting from the beginning… I hope you keep reading my story!**

_**~Crispy Gecko-Chan~ **_


	10. Another Pack?

~Life as a Teenaged Werewolf~

FLASHBACK

_The four wolves ran out the door together with smiles and smirks on their faces, happy to be free to run._

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, and Neji were all running to the girls' apartment. They were about half way there when all of the sudden, Naruto pops out from some bushes in his fox form.

He was panting heavily, like he'd been running for some time. Sakura, concerned about Naruto asked, "Naruto, what happened? Why were you running?"

Naruto worked on catching his breath before saying, "GUYS! I'm so happy to see you! I was on my way to your house when I saw a pack of wolves near the huge lake on the other side of the forest!"

Sasuke immediately asked, "What? How many were there? Are they werewolves or regular wolves? When did this happen?"

Naruto looked like he was calming down a bit. "Okay, calm down Teme. There were about five wolves. They're regular… not werewolves. And it happened about five minutes ago."

Tenten was looking at him with confused eyes. "Well, they don't seem to be much of a threat… so Naruto, why were you running?"

As soon as Naruto heard these words, his eyes widened. "Oh yeah! When I was watching them, I happened to notice that it was a pack of males! AND they were searching for females! That's why I came to warn you girls! You shouldn't be in your wolf forms until they leave! Or else they might come looking for you… and someone could end up getting hurt!"

Sakura and Tenten were starting to look anxious. Sakura said, "You're right Naruto. Thanks for warning us. Come on guys, we should all change back. Even if they are looking for females, they probably won't mind picking a fight with a loner fox and a couple of wolves."

Neji nodded and said, "She's right. It wouldn't be too smart to go looking for a fight. Let's get out of here. I'm starting to pick up their scent." Everyone nodded and changed back to their human forms.

When everyone was ready, they set off on foot to the apartment. Naruto, curious as to what the group was doing, asked, "Hey guys, where are we going?" Neji answered saying, "We're going to Tenten and Sakura's apartment to get some things they need."

Naruto just looked even more confused. "Uh… am I missing something? What do they need things for?" Then, Tenten remembered that Naruto still didn't know about the relationships going on.

She decided to be the one to fill him in. "Oh, Naruto… We uh, sort off forgot to tell you that Sakura and I are now going out with Sasuke and Neji and they asked us to move in with them except we don't have any clothes or tooth brushes or stuff like that so we called our boss and she gave us time off to make she we moved in okay and everything."

Tenten was red not only from saying that whole speech in one breath, but she was also blushing about revealing Sakura and herself moving in with the guys permanently. She then looked away from Naruto's seriously confused face because she was embarrassed and didn't have the courage to repeat it. He just turned to smirking Neji and Sasuke and blushing Sakura for answers.

"Okay… What? What the heck is going? I KNOW I'm missing something now! I didn't understand a WORD she just said!" This explosion of Naruto just made the entire group except Naruto crack up.

Couldn't he just guess what was going on? Well, guess not… so Sasuke took the liberty of explaining things to poor confused-as-heck Naruto. "Dobe, what she said was that Hyuuga and I told them to stay with us permanently… in other words, they're living with us from now on."

Sasuke finished with a smirk. Naruto, who had been processing that info. for the last five minutes, had finally dawned a look of realization. "YOU MEAN YOU GUYS FINALLY ASKED THEM TO GO OUT WITH YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?"

This just made Neji and Sasuke chuckle and Sakura and Tenten blush harder. Sakura said, "Yeah Naruto, that's right… just announce it to the world why don't you?" Naruto just laughed and said, "Hehe… Sorry Sakura-Chan… I'm happy for you guys… OMG!"

Sakura just looked at Naruto with a weird, WTF? face on and said, "What now, Naruto?" Naruto just grinned like a cat that just ate the pet bird and said, "Guess what Sakura-Chaaaan… I met a girl today!"

Sakura's eyes widened and Tenten's did the same. They both exclaimed at the same time, "OMG! NARUTO HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto just looked at them confused again… although there was a light blush on his cheeks…

He put his hands up as if in surrender and said, "NO! Guys, you've got it all wrong! Hinata-Chan's just a friend… but… I guess I do sort of… like her."

This made Tenten and Sakura go ballistic! "NARUTO! We soooo have to help you ask her out! She sounds so nice! When did this happen? Where did you meet her? How long have you known her?"

Sasuke and Neji just shook their heads at the overly hyper girls. But they had to admit they WERE a little surprised that Naruto met/even talked to a girl…

Naruto just chuckled a little at the girls bombarding him with questions. He answered them one at a time. "Well… It happened yesterday when I was at the Ichiraku ramen place… I've only known her for a few hours… She's just great… But it was weird because she had white eyes just like Neji…"

When Naruto finished, there was an evil aura surrounding them. Everyone turned to Neji whose eye was twitching a lot. He turned to Naruto like a robot and said in an evil, Darth Vader voice, "Naruto… You're talking about Hinata-Sama… My little cousin."

Neji was really starting to act strange… that is until Naruto processed that Hinata was Neji's cousin… Who he seemed to be very protective of…

"Now, now Neji… I uh… I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER! I SWEAR! JUST SPARE MY LIFE YOU EVIL DEMON!" Naruto was kissing Neji's feet as a peace offering.

By now the group had stopped because they were in front of the girls' apartment but Sasuke, Sakura, and Tenten were just standing there because they thought it was incredibly funny to see Naruto being put in a head lock by an angry/overly protective Neji.

"Naruto… I swear… if you do anything to hurt Hinata… you will not see the light of day ever again…" Neji said this in an eerily calm voice, making him all the scarier. He let a crying Naruto out of the head lock and just calmly walked over to the rest of the gang.

Then he just randomly said, "He'll be alright…" Then turned to the house and waited on the porch. By now, Naruto had gotten up and walked over to Tenten and Sakura who were beckoning him over.

"What?" He said, still a little anxious after his encounter with demon-Neji. Sakura just said, "We will talk about hooking you up with Hinata-Chan when we get back to the house… okay?" Then Tenten took over. "Yeah… just don't mention her until then… just help us pack and then stay quiet."

Naruto nodded obediently and started walking towards the other boys, followed by Tenten and Sakura. When the gang was waiting on the porch, Sakura got out her key and unlocked the door.

Tenten said casually, "You guys can just hang out in the living room while Sakura and I go pack… okay?"

They received nods and 'Hns' so they decided to go upstairs after locking the door. When they were up there, they grabbed everything they would need… all clothes, hygienic products, and accessories…

The girls emerged from their rooms about half an hour later carrying a backpack and messenger bag each. Sakura's bags were a light green and Tenten's were brown. **(Suprise, suprise...lol)** "Ready?" Was Sakura's only word to her best friend. "Yep," Was Tenten's answer.

When they got downstairs, they saw a scared looking Naruto sitting in between very annoyed looking Sasuke and Neji. The girl just sighed. "What did he do this time?" Sakura asked, catching their attention.

"SAKURA-CHAN! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE!" Naruto exclaimed getting up to hug the living daylights out of the pinkette. Sasuke growled causing Naruto to let go of her immediately, as is he'd been burned. "Naruto… what happened?" Tenten asked, getting a little annoyed herself.

"Well, you see Tenten-Chan… I was minding my own business when I thought about how Neji's hair looked like a girls. I just had to tell him, so I did. Then I thought about how Sasuke-Teme's hair looked like a chickens butt. So I told him, too."

"Then what happened?" Sakura asked, stifling a laugh. "Well, Sasuke-Teme said that I should shut up before he made me and then Neji agreed. I just said that I would tell you girls to make them stop. So then, they said that it wouldn't really be much help."

This made the girls slightly irked. Tenten just asked, slightly angry, "And that's why they're mad?" Naruto shook his head and said, "No. I guess they're mad 'cause I said it WOULD be a lot of help since you girls have them so whipped."

When Naruto was done explaining, everyone except him blushed lightly. "Naruto, you shouldn't say that." Sakura scolded out of embarrassment.

There was an awkward silence until Neji finally spoke. "Okaaay… ready to go?" Everyone nodded, and they were off.

**Time Skip… Basically, there was silence when they walked back. It was already dark out when they arrived at the house and they went to the living room. Tenten and Sakura were interrogating Naruto about Hinata for about an hour.**

**The guys (Sasuke and Neji) were getting tired so they told Naruto to leave. He did and said he'd come back tomorrow so they could hang out.**

**End Time Skip**

Sasuke locked the door after Naruto left and walked back to the living room. Everyone was looking tired so he suggested, "Guys, why don't we catch some sleep? It's getting late."

He was right… it was past ten thirty already. Everyone agreed so they got up and went upstairs. Tenten and Neji retreated to their room, saying their goodnights.

Sakura and Sasuke retreated to their bedroom as well, ready for a good nights sleep. Sakura was still a bit worried about bothering Sasuke so she asked, "Sasuke, are you _sure_ I'm not going to be a burden?"

Sasuke sighed but gave her no answer. He felt she would soon figure out that he didn't see her as a burden at all... He just grabbed a random shirt and some basketball shorts and went to the bathroom to change.

Sakura sighed when he was gone and locked the door. She changed into her p.j.'s which consisted of a black tank top and long, navy blue sleeping pants. When she was finished, she unlocked for Sasuke.

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed and looked around at all the navy blue. Sakura giggled and shook her head. '_What style he has…_' She giggled again but stopped when she saw Sasuke walk in.

He said, "Aren't you tired? You should go to sleep." Sakura nodded and went to the corner of the bed. She tried to take up as little space as possible, even though it was a king sized bed.

Sasuke shook his head at his girlfriends' actions. "Sakura… you don't have to squish yourself into a ball. There's plenty of room."

Sasuke got on the bed and pulled the covers over them. He grabbed Sakura's waist and pulled her out of the corner. She gasped in surprise, but felt comfortable. Sasuke nuzzled her neck before tightening his hold on her waist possessively.

Sakura giggled and sighed. In ten minutes, they were both asleep, content in each others arms…

**TBC…**

**Aww… How sweet… Anyways...REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**.fall – Thanks for all the reviews! Oh and like I said before, I didn't really want Nina to take revenge because I want her out of the story now. I will make other plot twists soon though… there was a slight hint in this chapter! Peace.**

**S. – YA! Thnx for the review and I hope to talk to ya next update! BYEE!**

**Milky Way Galaxy WereWolfess – WOAH! That was a LONG review! Thanks again for it though! I appreciate the love! OH! And thanks so much for all the explaining! It really comes in handy! Lastly, my friend's penname is spelled, xXSasuxSakuXx… PEACE!**

**Blue WereWolfess – THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPORT! I really appreciate it! Look forward to chatting next chapter! BYEE!**

**White/Silver WereWolfess – HAHAHA! LOL! Funny joke! See ya next chapter! PEACE!**

**Blue Star WereWolfess – HAHAHA! THAT'S SO FUNNY! But I hope no one got hurt! LOL! Thanks for the review! L8RZ!**

**White WereWolfess – WOW! That was a funny cooking story! LOL! Thanks for the review! BYEE!**

**Yellow WereWolfess – YOU ARE SO FUNNY! All of your sisters including you always make me laugh! Be sure to tell them I said that! LOL! I look forward to chatting with you again! PEACE.**

**sakura the lover**

**.awesome**

**Neko Grafic**

**Temari-Sand Princess**

**Kyra-Mitsu **

**candyluver **

**inujenzy**

**mysterious-bluerose**

_Crispy Gecko-Chan_


	11. Pancakes!

~Life as a Teenaged Werewolf~

FLASHBACK

_Sakura giggled then sighed. In ten minutes, they were both asleep, content in each others arms…_

END FLASHBACK

Sakura woke up to the dreaded sunlight pouring into the room courtesy of the window. Her emerald eyes fluttered open, only to be shielded by her hand the next second. She groaned. '_Note to self: close blinds before going to sleep._'

Sakura tried to sit up, but was held back by a strong hold on her waist. She turned her head to see Sasuke with one eye open. He had his arms secured around her and didn't look like he wanted to let go.

"Sasuke," Sakura said. "Come on. Let go! I have to make breakfast!" Sasuke let his other eye open and rolled his eyes. "Sakura, it's too early. Go back to sleep." Apparently, he wasn't much of a morning person either.

Sakura was starting to get annoyed. "Sasuke." She said the one word that was his name irritably. "Let. Go." Sasuke just chuckled and held her tighter, making poor Sakura sigh yet again. "Sasuke, if you don't let go of me right now I'll…" She smirked as she thought of the perfect torture.

"You'll what?" Sasuke asked with an amused smirk. Sakura turned to him sweetly and said, "I'll put that photo of you with gum stuck in your hair on the internet. How much do you think the fan-girls will pay for it? A thousand, maybe? Hmm… the possibilities…"

As soon as she was done, Sasuke's smirk disappeared and he let go as if he'd been bitten on the arm. He glared at her playfully. "You'd better not." He said with fake menace. Sakura laughed.

"Oh Sasuke… You can't do anything to _me._" Sakura said with a smile. "Wanna bet?" Was Sasuke's reply before pushing her down on the bed and tickled her like crazy. Sakura, being tickled severely, was laughing so hard that tears escaped her eyes.

"Al-alright! Sasuke! You win! You win! S-stop!" Sakura yelled in between laughs. Sasuke chuckled but all the laughing ceased when a voice came from their room door. "Are we interrupting something?" It was Tenten. Neji was right beside her.

Their eyes were glinting in amusement and Tenten covered a smile with her hand. Sakura blushed at their position. Sasuke was on top of her, hands at her waist. Sasuke just said, "Hn." He got off the bed and helped Sakura stand up as well.

There was silence, until the room was filled with laughter and chuckling. The group all walked downstairs in a comfortable silence. "Alright boys, leave it to me and Sak to make breakfast." Tenten said with a cheerful smile.

The boys nodded and went to the living room to watch T.V. or something. Tenten turned to Sakura. "Alright Sak, what do you suppose we make?" Sakura lifted a finger to her chin and looked up in playful thought.

"Hmm… How about pancakes? That sounds nice…" Tenten nodded fiercely with her choice. "That sounds awesome! Plus, everyone always says we make the best pancakes! So, let's get started!"

Sakura nodded and smiled. Making pancakes was fun and easy.

The pancakes were done and our favorite group of werewolves were sitting at the kitchen table, eating the delicious breakfast food. Silence was again present until Tenten broke it. "So boys, how do you like the pancakes? Be honest." She ended the question sternly.

Neji opened his mouth and was about to answer when…

**BAM.**

**BAM.**

**BAM. (LOL! Like the Flintstones baby!)**

**Ding dong dang ding. (I know, weird door bell! Lol ^_^)**

These strange series of noises were coming from the front door. **(obviously… lol) **The four startled teens looked up at each other. This could only be the doing of one person.

And that one person is…

**TBC…**

**HAHAHA! You guys are probably like O.o right now! I can almost picture your faces! LOL! N E way… who is this mysterious (or not…) person banging on the door? Well, a few reviews and no flames might help me end this cliff hanger mystery soon… LOL AGAIN! SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SOO SHORT… but it's not my fault… well actually it partly is 'cause I'm going to see Batman the Dark night today so… this short chap. will have to satisfy you 'till next Friday! MUAHAHAHA! IM SO EVIL TO LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING LIKE THAT! lol… sorry I'm hyper 'cause I'm excited and I had questionable amounts of sugar today… So… I guess that's it… PLEASE REVIEWWWW!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Yellow WereWolfess – I WILL DEFINITELY SEE WHAT I CAN DO! I'm making it my mission! LOL! Anything for one of my favorite readers! (And her awesome sisters!) You guys can ask for a favor of me any time! PEACE.**

**VampireprincessSakura**

**Rosebutter22 – You'll see about Hinata… MUA MUA MUAHAHAHAHA! coughcoughcough… I'm okay… LOL!**

**S.**

**Milky Way Galaxy WereWolfess – OMG! That's so nice of you! You and your sisters are truly some of my favorite readers! And I'm sure that the scar you have did not affect your looks! As long as you're okay, that's all that matters! Hope you're alright!**

**xXSasuxSakuXx – Hmmm… yeah I explained the moving into his room thing at the beginning… Oh and I'm super dupa sorry best bud but IDT you and Lina are gonna be in this fic… I'm sorry but I can't think of where to put you guys so yeah… she'll be alright with it and I hope you are too. See ya later! Oh and I wanted to know if you wanted to sleep over next week… maybe… or I could go over there 'cause I know you 'like your own house and room!' LOL! Whatev… just call me so we can hang out! PEACE.**

**White/Silver WereWolfess – OH THANKS! That's so sweet! Hmm… l8rz is just another way to say 'later'… You know how ppl say 'see ya later'… just add an L in front of the number 8 and it sounds like 'late' then add the R to make it sound like 'later'… I just add the Z to make it kool… Thanks for the review! **

**Blue Star WereWolfess – Thanks so much! I hope she is alright! You seem so much more mellow than your sisters… LOL! PEACE.**

**.fall – Yes… You are very, VERY warm… TEEHEE!**

**Blue WereWolfess – AHH! SO FUNNY! HAHAHA! PEACE.**

**White WereWolfess – OMGGG! I WAS CRACKING UP AT THE JOURNAL THING! No offense to you sister! Please tell her I said that! LOL! PEACE.**

**TeMaRi – SwEeTeSt SiN**

**Yellow WereWolfess – HAHAHA! THANKS SOOO MUCH! I was CRACKING UP at the 'good night' thing! Thought that was HE LARIOUS! TEEHEE! PEACE.**

**Kyra-Mitsu**

**Neko Grafic**

**sakura the lover**

**.awesome.**

**Darkness-Muffin – I LUV THEM TOO! Have you read 'The Host' By Stephanie Meyer? It's not bad...**

**candyluver **

**kingblood14 – Wow I really love your penname! It awesomely wicked!**

_**Crispy Gecko-Chan **_


	12. HinaChan!

~Life as a Teenaged Werewolf~

FLASHBACK

_And that one person is…_

END FLASHBACK

"Naruto." Was what all four teenage wolves said at the same moment. Sakura got up from her seat on the kitchen counter to run to the door. She opened it angrily and was about to yell a very long and boring lecture until she saw something unexpected which was probably the reason for Naruto's rude interruption of breakfast.

So, instead of the yelling, Sakura said, "Oh hey Naruto… So… uh, who's your friend?" She smiled warmly at the slightly blushing girl Naruto was holding hands with. Sakura also had a pretty good idea of who this 'friend' was.

So, she decided to voice her obvious guess. "Could this be the lovely Hinata-Chan you're always talking about?" Sakura smiled wider when she saw the said girl blush even harder and Naruto rub the back of his head with a small blush himself.

"Hehehe… Hey Sakura-Chan… yeah this is Hinata-Chan. We met up today and I thought about when you and Tenten-Chan said you wanted to meet her… so I decided to introduce you today!" Naruto ended his explanation with a huge grin.

Sakura wasted no time in grabbing the couple and pulling them inside. She slammed the door shut and smiled very brightly at them.

She grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her to the kitchen. Naruto followed them with the same huge grin on his face.

When they finally reached the kitchen Neji, Sasuke, and Tenten looked fairly surprised. Tenten gave Sakura a confused look until realization dawned upon her face and she smiled just as brightly as Sakura at the blushing girl she was ushering into the kitchen.

Sakura stood in front her friends and boyfriend and said, "Everyone, this is Hinata. Well, Neji you already know her, but she is Naruto-Kun's girlfriend. So they are going to join us for breakfast."

**(I'm going to take this time to describe what the characters are wearing.)**

Hinata was wearing a dark purple tee-shirt with light skinny jeans and black flats. Naruto was wearing an orange tee with light baggy jeans, a black hoodie, and black sneakers.

The rest of the gang (Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, and Tenten.) were still in their p.j.'s seeing as they just woke up half an hour ago. Sakura was wearing a pair of long blue sleeping pants with a black tank top. Tenten was wearing the same thing but her pants were camo. and her tank was gray.

Sasuke was wearing a dark blue tee with black basketball shorts and Neji was wearing the same but with a brown tee instead.

**(All done!(: )**

Hinata blushed hard at the comment of her being Naruto's girlfriend. Neji, on the other hand was surrounded by a dark aura and thinking of ways to torture his blonde haired so-called friend.

Tenten was trying hard not to crack up at Neji's expression and Sasuke was just sitting there with an expressionless face. Sakura was starring at them all with an eyebrow raised and murmured to herself, "Remind me why I'm friends with them again?"

Naruto laughed, having heard her comment and Hinata giggled. Sakura gave her another warm smile and said, "Would you like some pancakes, Hina-Chan?" Hinata smiled back, blushed a bit at her nickname and said, "Yes, thank you… uh…"

**(Hinata does not stutter in this fic for numerous reasons. 1, I prefer her to be more confident in my story although she does blush a lot. 2, it's hard and takes a long time to type the letters over and over again with hyphens in between. 3, I just like it better this way. lol)**

Hinata's sentence trailed off since she couldn't remember the pink haired teen's name. Sakura smiled yet again and helped her out by saying, "Oh, sorry. Here, I'll introduce you to everyone. I'm Sakura. You obviously know Neji. The girl with the panda buns is Tenten. She's dating your cousin and is my best friend. And the guy with the chicken butt hairstyle is Sasuke. He's Naruto's best friend and my boyfriend."

Sakura just laughed when she received glares from Tenten and Sasuke for her remarks about their hair. She said in between laughs, "Hey guys, you know it's true." Their glares intensified and she sweat-dropped, giving up.

Naruto and Hinata were just about cracking up about the whole thing. Sakura smiled yet AGAIN and said to them, "Okay Naruto, Hina, you can sit at the table. I'll get you some pancakes."

Naruto then said rather loudly, "Thanks Sakura-Chan!" He grabbed Hinata's hand and ran to the table causing the dark-haired girl to blush and say, "Thank you, Sakura-Chan." As Sakura was getting their breakfast Hinata was greeting people at the table.

"Hello, Neji-nii-san." She said with a small smile. Neji nodded to her and said, "Hinata-san." Tenten rolled her eyes at him and said to Hinata, "Hey Hina! I'm Tenten. It's nice to finally meet you! Naruto talks about you all the time." Hinata blushed again and said, "It's nice to meet you too, Tenten-Chan. Naruto talks about all of you quite a lot as well."

Then she smiled at Sasuke **(No! She does not like him! She is just being polite people! This is SasuSaku.) **and said, "Hello Sasuke-san. Naruto also mentions you a lot. He thinks of you as a brother."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto who was glaring at the table and nodded to Hinata. Just then, Sakura came in holding two plates of pancakes and smiling brightly. Her smile made Sasuke's breath hitch. **(Although he would never mention it.)**

Sakura set the plates in front of the couple and sat down to her own plate which she'd moved next to Sasuke. They all began eating once again and Sakura and Tenten smirked at all their amazed faces.

Hinata was the first to complement their amazing pancakes. "Sakura-Chan, Tenten-Chan, these pancakes are amazing!" Sakura and Tenten nodded sagely and said, "We make the best for miles around." This made the gang chuckle and laugh.

Then, an unexpected and unwelcomed sound made the happy moment end. Outside, near the woods, a chorus of howling could be heard. All of the teens wore shocked faces. Even Hinata. They were all frozen on the spot as the howling continued.

Finally, as the sounds of unknown wolves ceased, the teens let go of a breath they didn't know they held. Their eyes were wide and no one dared to break the silence. It wasn't hard to figure out what this meant.

All of their thoughts were the same. '_What are we going to do?_'

**TBC…**

**Oooh… Such an intense moment, ne? What's going to happen to our favorite pack of transformers? And how the heck did Hinata understand what this meant? All of these questions will be answered. But only if I receive a few reviews and no flames! Muahahaha- coughcoughcough. AHEM. I'm okay. ^_^**

**Special Thanks to:**

**candyluver**

**VampireprincessSakura**

**Darkness-Muffin**

**luckyblackcat13**

**TeMaRi – SwEeTeSt SiN**

**Yellow WereWolfess – Koolio and I wanted to ask if you could maybe make a profile here on fanfiction so we could PM (personal message) each other and chat and stuff. And maybe I could give you my AIM address so we can chat. N E ways ill talk to you next chapter!**

**White WereWolfess – HAHAHAHA! Stupid mailman… it's wrong for him to be mean to you guys. Alright I'll definitely ask the author if he can allow anon. reviews. Oh and please look at my comment to Yellow WereWolfess because I asked you guys an important question… n e ways my cousin is in Canada right now! lol she says it's fun there.**

**Kingblood14 – Thanks!**

**Blue WereWolfess – Alright I will definitely ask PockyCake to allow anon. reviews for you guys. Also, please look at my comment to Yellow WereWolfess because I asked an important question for you guys. In a while crocodile.**

**Tomato-Vampire – Hey are you Ghostfur? If you are then that's great! I thought I lost one of my favorite readers there… N e ways, I'm really sorry to say that I've given up on TNP because it's just not the same as the first series. I miss the books where it was in FireStar's point of view… N e way ttyl…**

**Kyra-Mitsu**

**Blue Star WereWolfess – HAHAHA! That story is HE LARIOUS! Lol but I hope they didn't get hurt or injured. I would be sad. But yea… they did tell me a few pages of your journal but that's okay, I won't tell anyone. Oh and my cousin is in Canada right now! She says it's really beautiful up there. Also please look at my comment to Yellow WereWolfess because I have an important question for you and your sisters. Talk to you next chapter!**

**xXSasuSakuXx – Oh come on man! Give me a break! We went to the movies that night AND you know how lazy I get! Geez! You better be happy I invited you instead of Tara or Lina even though the movie we saw SUCKED (I wish we could have saw Batman instead)! LOL! I'm jk! I'm glad you came with me I had fun. Hope you did too. LOL Sour gummy worms LOL! Ttyl bestie.**

**S.**

**.fall – Hey thanks a bunch for your nice review… naw I'm just a SasuSaku person. I don't really do NaruSaku… sorry but thanks anyway!**

**White/Silver WereWolfess – Wow, I really wish we could come with you guys! It sounds like a lot of fun but you live in a different state than us so… yea it would be very difficult. But my cousin is in Canada rite now! She says it's very pretty there. Anyways, when you post the video, make sure you tell me the name so I can look it up! LOL Oh and please take a look at my comment to Yellow WereWolfess because I asked you guys an important question. Later!**

**NICE – I'm sorry but I already have planned out what I want to do with my story so… yeah… and I'd also like to recommend that you check out NaruHina stories because it seems that's your favorite pairing. And kyuubi isn't in my story. Even if it makes more sense to you, I can't really add him this far. I'm really sorry, NICE. PEACE.**

**snowluver**

**Milky Way Galaxy WereWolfess – HAHAHAHA! That story is really funny! Although I hope your sister White/Silver is okay… LOL! Well Thanks for the review and I want to ask you a favor so please look at my comment to Yellow WereWolfess because it's there. Later sista.**

**Blue WereWolfess – OMG! That's story really split my sides! (HAHA I stole that saying from your sister hope you don't mind) I hope you guys are okay after that incident! And your uncle too! Also, I have a favor to ask so please look at my comment to Yellow WereWolfess because its there… So in a while crocodile! Later.**


	13. Training and Ambushing

~Life as a Teenaged Werewolf~

FLASHBACK

'_What are we going to do?'…_

END FLASHBACK

Wide eyed, Sakura looked around the table slowly, but when her emerald orbs stopped on Hinata, her expression became confused. How did she know what was going on? Was it possible that Naruto found yet another addition to their growing pack? Did he even know?

Sakura shook her head, willing all the questions to be answered. "Hinata, do you… know about us? Are you one of us?" Sakura knew that if she saw any confusion or hesitation in her answer that she was not indeed a werewolf.

But, Hinata just looked at her calmly and replied, "Yes… yes I definitely know about werewolves and I am one of them." Then she turned to Naruto who looked bewildered and said, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun… for not telling you earlier. I was afraid that you would not accept me. I did not know that we were all the same. Forgive me, please?"

Naruto blinked a few times before squeezing the life out of poor Hinata and saying, "Of course I forgive you Hina-Chan! How could I not? I love you!"

Everyone's eyes widened greatly at hearing this, but soon, they realized how much it was true. So, one by one, their expressions softened on the happy couple and the astonishment on Hinata's face was reduced to a bright red blush.

"I-I… I love you too Naruto-kun." She smiled up at him and Sakura resisted the urge to squeal like a fangirl. Instead, she remembered the very important task at hand. "Hinata, since you are a werewolf as well, I have made the decision to invite you to our pack. We'll definitely need you if we're going to fight for our territory and um… us females."

When Sakura finished that small speech she noticed the guys glaring holes at random kitchen objects. Poor toaster. They were definitely determined never to let their female… mates go.

Sasuke looked up at her and his gaze turned to one of love. Sakura smiled reassuringly at him and said, "We're not giving up without a fight." Tenten, who was seated across from Sakura, asked, "So does that mean your going to be our… uh… alpha female Sak?"

Sakura could tell she was confused about which terms to use for them. Heck, she was confused herself but she guessed it would just be easier to use wolf terms. Sakura shook her head out of her musings to answer the question.

"Well, if you guys accept me in that position I guess I kind of am… But that means Sasuke will also be the alpha male, which is the real leader of the pack…" Sakura looked at Sasuke with a questioning glance. They had to both agree to be the alpha pair if they were to accept.

Sasuke looked around the table and said, "Before we accept we have to hear what you all think. Let's take a vote. All in favor of Sakura and me the alpha pair raise your hand." Everyone's hand went up.

"All opposed?" He asked, just to make sure. No hands went up. Sasuke shrugged and looked back at Sakura. "Alright, I guess it's unanimous. We accept leadership." Everyone nodded or made a sound of approval.

Then, Sakura spoke. "Alright, now that that's established, we need a plan and quick. Those wolves aren't going to stand by and let us take our sweet time. Those howls were warnings and the message is clear. They're coming to attack and conquer and they're coming quick."

She looked seriously around the table to make sure everyone understood. She noted with surprise that even Naruto's usually goofy face was replaced with a mask of seriousness. It made him slightly handsomer…

Sakura mentally shook her head. _'Now's not the time.' _**'Yeah, not to mention you've got a BOYFRIEND!' **Her inner exclaimed. '_Oh shut up! You know I only have eyes for Sasuke! I love Naruto, but like a brother! Now be quiet and listen!'_

Sasuke had begun to talk now that Sakura was silent. She tuned back in to the conversation. "We need to work out different strategies for different scenarios." Everyone nodded fiercely. Sasuke went on. "Naruto, Neji, and I will be arranged somewhere in the front. I know you girls can protect yourselves, but if they're looking for females, we're not going to risk losing you."

Then Neji had a suggestion. "Since that formation will only work for a head on attack, we'll need another one for a different scenario. We'll need to keep in formation until it's absolutely necessary to split up. I volunteer to be behind the girls to back them up if they decide to attack that way."

Sasuke nodded. "Good idea. Naruto, you have to keep on your toes because we'll be in the front, which is where they'll most likely attack first." Naruto nodded. "I can do that. Don't worry Teme. I'm not as stupid as I seem." Naruto grinned a slightly knowing grin and Sasuke smirked. "I hope so Dobe."

And that is basically how their morning went. They finished up breakfast while creating plan after plan for each scenario they could think of. Sometime near mid-afternoon, Tenten suggested they should train and spar to get ready for battle if needed. It was a good idea.

The sparing partners are: Sakura and Hinata, Neji and Sasuke, and Tenten and Naruto. The group headed out to the gigantic, but fenced backyard. It was the perfect place to train. They all briefly nodded to each other and each group headed to a separate area.

**Sakura and Hinata**

The girls each transformed into their wolf forms. It was the first time Sakura had seen Hinata as a wolf so she took in her appearance. She was a beautiful, purely white wolf , with actual streaks of purple mixed in. Her eyes were the same lavender color as Neji's. She was about the same size and stature as Sakura and Tenten.

"Alright Hinata, let's get started." She said in a bark. Hinata nodded and they begun. Sakura didn't know how well Hinata fought so she was ready for anything, whether it be a weak or strong attack.

She dodged and shook her head to get her thoughts on the fight. Hinata had just charged at her fairly quickly. The impact could have been a bit rough. Okay, so she was fast. That was probably due to the fact that she was so light on her feet.

Keeping that in mind, Sakura leaped into the air and almost landed on Hinata's back if she hadn't dodged at the last second. Sakura scowled. No more playing around. Hinata was proving to be clever so she would have to step up the tempo.

Running as fast as she could, she charged head on at a stunned Hinata. She probably guessed that Sakura was slow because of the way she was fighting before, but she was only slow because Sakura was trying to decipher Hinata's own movements. Now that she had the gist of her skills, there was no holding back. She already had a plan.

Hinata, surprised, forgot to move out of the way and by the time she reacted, Sakura already had her pinned. Obviously, they were only sparing and Sakura definitely had no killing intent so her teeth were as soft as could be on Hinata's neck. The gesture was just to show that if she were an enemy, she would be dead.

But that was not the case, so Sakura got up, changed back into her human form, and helped a slightly shaky Hinata up when she transformed back as well.

"Sorry about that, Hina… You OK?" Hinata smiled at her and said, "Yes, I'm fine Sakura-Chan. Why don't we check up on the others?"

Sakura nodded. "Good idea. I'll go see Neji and Sasuke. Why don't you take a look at Tenten and Naruto?" Hinata nodded. "Alright. Should we help them out a bit?" Sakura thought about this for a moment. "Hmm… Well, if they're OK with it I suppose. And since it will be two against one, you'll have to pick a side. But I'm sure you'll choose Naruto-kun."

Sakura gave Hinata an encouraging smile and winked. Hinata blushed madly and walked away nodding softly. She sure did love that Naruto… With a content sigh, Sakura walked over to Sasuke and Neji's fight. She secretly knew she would choose to be on Sasuke's team. She couldn't help but blush when she thought of how much she loved him. '_I really hope he feels the same way about me…_' Her heart would be broken if he didn't…

Shaking away these thoughts, Sakura joined the battle in her wolf form and barked out, "Need a hand?" to Sasuke. He nodded while dodging an air attack from Neji. "Two against one? It's not a fair fight." But after saying this, Neji just looked all the more determined and kept fighting both Sasuke and Sakura.

To be blunt, they had him beat in about five minutes, what with both of their awesome combat and strategy skills. There was also the fact that they worked so well together as a team… As they changed back to human form, the teens called it a day.

Hinata, Naruto, and Tenten joined them shortly after. Apparently, Hinata and Naruto made a good team as well because they beat Tenten in a matter of minutes. But after all, the fights were unfair and everyone knew that Tenten and Neji were quick witted and great fighters so all in all it was a great training session. No one judged the outcomes either.

Heading inside, the teens all got a snack or water and decided to relax for the rest of the day. Tenten and Neji went up to their room for… well no one really knew what was going on up there but they just decided to give them their privacy. ;P

Hinata and Naruto were staying downstairs to watch movies together and Sasuke and Sakura decided to take a walk. Heading back out to the safe part of the woods, the two lovers held hands **(Aww, how cute! ;]) **and found a nice spot to sit.

Sakura hugged her knees close and looked up at the racing clouds. She felt rather than heard Sasuke shift closer to her. She sighed when she felt his arm wrap around her waist and leaned against his chest. Sasuke kissed the top of her head and was basically bursting to tell her something. He just couldn't bring himself to say it. "Sakura…" She looked over at him with those bright emerald orbs questioningly. Oh god. His heart started to pound harder as he tried to utter the words he felt for her.

"Sasuke?" She asked sweetly. He sighed and his eyes softened immediately. No way would he ever let any harm come to her. She was his and his alone. No stray wolves would hurt anyone he cared for. Yes, their pack would definitely be safe from harm. Or so he thought…

Shaking his head from these thoughts, Sasuke looked into Sakura's beautiful eyes and said it. He said the words she'd longed to hear ever since she fell in love with him. "Sakura, I… love you. So much so that I don't think I could survive without you."

And with that being said, Sasuke pulled her close and kissed her passionately. All of the emotions they felt for each other were poured into this kiss and it soon escalated to a heated make-out scene. **(Woo Hoo that sounds a lot like Neji and Tenten! *Wink* I bet Kakashi would get a major nosebleed if he saw this! LOL!)**

Sasuke felt like he was intoxicated on Sakura's everything. Her lips, her voice, her eyes, her scent, everything. He was hooked on her like a drug and there was no rehab center that could get him to quit. Knowing that if they continued, it could escalate to something more, Sasuke broke away from Sakura panting heavily. He wasn't the only one either.

Sakura's breath was a bit labored as well. Sakura looked at him with pure love and replied to the earlier statement. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun. I can't imagine life without you either." She squeezed him tight, never wanting to let go. He was so sweet. He knew she wasn't ready for what could have happened yet so he stopped, just for her. She would never forget how sweet he was, even if he didn't like to show it in public. And now, she _knew_ that he felt the same about her.

Just as Sasuke was going to pull her in for another sweet, yet short kiss, a growl was heard not far behind them. Everything that happened next came in a blur. Sasuke jerking Sakura into a protective position behind him, transforming themselves into wolves, another pack of wild wolves falling in to back up the first, and much growling.

Sakura, thinking quick, howled as loud as she could. This howl contained a very important message that she hoped with all her might her other pack mates would hear. **'SAFE PART OF FOREST INVADED! HELP NEEDED NOW! BIG TROUBLE! GET HELP AND COME QUICK! NOT MUCH TIME AT ALLL!' (...it was a long howl, okay? lol)**

Since she'd done all she could to get help, Sakura stepped next to Sasuke. Standing side by side, they prepared for the battle and the impending danger of fighting another pack. Not sure they would make it out of this alive, Sakura licked Sasuke's nose hurriedly and whined her plan into his ear.

It was not much, but it was all they had to work with for the moment so they went with the flow. And so the battle began.

**TO BE CONTINUED… DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**Wow left you guys with a cliffy there, huh? Well, sorry for taking so long to update but what can I say? I was lazy and yeah that's about my only excuse… I haven't been in the writing mood lately and I considered abandoning this story but my best friend ever, Jamie (xXSasuSakuXx) convinced me otherwise so there's the new chapter. Hope you liked it! ;P**

**Special thanks to all that reviewed last time!**

**SasuSaku Luver**

**xXSasuSakuXx – No like your face! LOL! Jk yeah yeah I lost the bet but so what? I don't owe you nothing! LOL! OMG aren't you happy Tara's back? It feels like forever since we talked to her! Well, not anymore! I'll call you later k?**

**candyluver**

**kingblood14**

**Tomato-Vampire-Countess – OMG I'm so happy to hear from you. Yea sure, you can spoil the rest of the story! I don't mind but I MIGHT just read it anyways! LOL I'll talk to you next chap. Or you can PM me the details on the books! TTYS!**

**Blue Star WereWolfess – Oh wow! I'm so sorry for what happened to you! I have a lot of sympathy! I'm very glad you trust me and you really shouldn't live in the past! But it's your decision to make another profile or not. Don't let anyone push you into doing it because experiences like that can be very traumatizing! Don't push yourself just because of me! I'm just glad to be your friend and I'm always here for you and your sisters! Thank you for the review and for sticking with my story so long! I'm glad to help you guys out anytime! Later!**

**StOrM iS mY pOwEr**

**White WereWolfess – Wow! Thank you so much! I consider it an honor to be a part of your sister pack! I think I just might cry! I'm touched that you guys trust me so much! As I said before to Blue Star, don't push yourself to become an author again just because of me! It's your choice and I respect whichever one you make. You guys really are great online penpals! :) Oh and I love your names! They are so cool! And some of them rhyme! LOL! Well, ill talk to you in a while crocodile! LOL!**

**Silver WereWolfess – OM MY GOSHNESS! I can't believe it! Are you okay? Wow I'm so sorry to hear how ill you guys are! It's ok that you don't want to AIM me, I understand, I'm a stranger but seriously are you okay? Wow, I feel so bad… and you guys are really good friends too! I really wish you the best and please don't let this be your last review! I'm praying for you girls and I wish you health sisters! Oh and also, for the other review you left, I have updated my profile so you can look it over again if you want! I've made a few changes so enjoy!**

**VampireprincessSakura**

**Kyra-Mitsu**

**S.**

**NICE**

**.fall – OMG wow you're a good guesser! Heck YES! I LOVEEE Gaara! He's so awesome seriously! Especially in Shippuden! He's the Kazekage and he's so nice now! *squeals* Awesome.**

**Tori Hoshi**

**Yellow WereWolfess – Sorry for the late update! And there is some action coming very soon! Later!**

**Blue WereWolfess – OMG that's so cool! Wow, I've always wanted to make a cosplay… Well that story was hilarious! I cracked up like an egg! Get it? LOL! Later!**

**.x.o.x.**

**daisy-chan – Ah it's okay! I forgive you, I just don't like flames but I'm good now. Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry for what I said earlier too!**

**X-kleineblack-X – Oh it's okay for a late review! I updated suuuper late too so your off the hook! LOL! Well, thanks! I love it when Sasuke's not so mean! Even though it's out of character, in the show, he hates Sakura so technically, everyone who writes SasuSaku's is making him out of character! LOL Well, I'll ttyl!**

**XxMidnightCrowxX **

**AweSomeNess123 – Kool name! Awesome.**

**Milky Way Galaxy WereWolfess – That's okay, as I told your sisters before, you don't have to push yourself to become an author again! I completely understand what happened to you guys and I feel for you! It's fine just talking like this! Well, I'll talk to you later sista! LOL!**


	14. Victory

~Life as a Teenaged Werewolf~

FLASHBACK

_It was not much, but it was all they had to work with for the moment so they went with the flow. And so the battle began…_

END FLASHBACK

The five aggressive wolves started to close in on Sasuke and Sakura, but Sakura's plan expected this. The two teen werewolves looked at each other and nodded as if to say the plan was taking effect starting now.

Sasuke growled a low rumble distracting the five males. While this happened, Sakura transformed back into her human form. Originally, her pack had agreed on a set of plans if they were forced to attack. But their plans only worked if they were all together.

Since this was not the case, improvisation was in order and Sakura did not need to be in her wolf form.

As soon as she was standing on two human feet again, the regular wolves looked very confused but started growling again. They might not be sure of what was going on, but they were still going to fight for this territory and the females that came with it.

Since they were outnumbered, Sakura turned to her human cleverness and opposable thumbs as her last resort. She ran over to a cluster of rocks at top speed so the wolves wouldn't have a chance to attack. She knew rocks couldn't do very much damage, but it would at least help until the others arrived.

She quickly picked up three decently sized rocks and aimed for the heads of the three biggest wolves. They hit their targets with an accuracy only she could achieve. Although the rocks caused whimpers to escape the wolves they hit, it also caused to wolves to become all the more aggressive.

Two lunged at Sasuke while the remaining three charged at Sakura. She glared fiercely at them and threw a barrage of rocks. They slowed, getting hurt by some of the bigger, heavier rocks. Finally, one of the wolves went down as Sakura threw a particularly sharp and heavy rock at its leg.

The leg snapped like a twig and down the animal went, whimpering in pain the whole way. The other two wolves advanced cautiously, fearing the same fate as their pack-mate. One lunged at Sakura and before she could react, it bit her painfully on her left forearm.

Sakura screamed in agony and proceeded to beat the monster on the head with a large rock. It finally let go after one hard smack that rendered the animal unconscious.

Sakura suppressed tears as she saw her blood stained arm and looked up at her next target. He seemed more skittish than the others, obviously fearful of this clever pink-haired creature attacking his pack-mates.

Before Sakura could deliver her first blow, four other wolves burst into the clearing they were fighting in. With the distraction of her friends coming to the rescue, Sakura could risk a look at Sasuke to see how he was fairing in battle.

The midnight colored wolf seemed to be relatively unscathed aside from a few scratches here and there. Sakura was relieved to say the least that her friend and love was okay. She had no idea what she would have done had he been injured.

He finished off one of the wolves and their friends took over from there. Tenten and Hinata came to take care of Sakura's last skittish opponent while Naruto and Neji went to take care of Sasuke's attacker.

That one seemed to be especially brutal, leading the gang to think he was the pack leader.

Sakura and Sasuke backed away from the fighting as their friends made quick work of the last two remaining enemy wolves.

When they were a safe distance away, Sasuke transformed into his human form and immediately went to Sakura. His expression was one of worry and a fierce furiousness that could only be brought on by someone harming his Sakura.

"Sakura… you're hurt. One of them…._bit_ you. I swear if you hadn't knocked him out I would've—" He was interrupted by a relieved looking Sakura. "Sasuke, it's fine. I'm okay. I'm so glad you're not hurt! I was terrified that I could've lost you…"

Sasuke looked into her eyes before giving her a small smirk. "Come on Sakura. You don't think I can be defeated _that _easily, do you?" Sakura smiled in return and said, "Well of course not. But I was still worried." Sasuke said nothing and he pulled her into a tight hug, being careful not to hurt her injured arm, of course.

As they let go of their tight embrace, their fellow pack-mates walked over to them and transformed back into their human forms. They looked worriedly at Sakura. It was Hinata who spoke first. "Sakura-Chan, we should get you to a hospital. That wound could get infected."

The others nodded in agreement. Sakura nodded as well and said, "Alright, I'll go. But we need to call animal control first before any one else gets hurt. Who knows when these wolves will wake up."

Being the merciful, kind hearted people they were, the group hadn't actually killed any of the enemy wolves. They'd just knocked them out. But they could still be dangerous if they woke up any time soon.

Tenten was the one to offer to call. "I'll do it. I've got my cell phone. But let's get you to the hospital right now." She said, still looking worried for her friend. Who knows what type of diseases could be transferred through wolf bites?

Well, at least they knew the chance of her turning into a werewolf again was impossibe. **(Oh, the irony. lol) **Heheh. The group walked quickly to the house. Tenten called animal control on the way and told them there was a pack of wolves that had attacked them just a few moments before. She told them the directions to the forest and that they'd knocked out the pack.

The officers said they'd be over in a jiffy and to get Sakura to a hospital quick. Tenten hung up after saying a quick 'thanks' and 'good luck'.

By now the group was in the driveway. They needed to split up because not everybody could fit in one car. Sasuke, Sakura, and Tenten went in Sasuke's car while Neji, Naruto, and Hinata went in Neji's.

They arrived at the local hospital in a matter of minutes and were admitted immediately because of the emergency. As the same doctor that had checked Sakura's broken rib did the same for her now injured arm, Sasuke glared at the wall closest to him. He was mad for a number of reasons.

One, he still did not like the way the doctor handled Sakura. Two, he was angry with himself for letting her get hurt in the first place. And three, he hated the fact that the stupid nurses that came to help disinfect Sakura's wound kept eyeing him flirtatiously. It was annoying god damnit! Couldn't they see he was _taken_?

Finally, when Sakura was all disinfected and bandaged up, the doctor pronounced her completely healthy. He smiled ironically before addressing the group. "Well, it's interesting to see a patient twice in the same week. You should be more careful Sakura. Just make sure you disinfect and rebandage that arm daily for the next 7 days. And I'll happily note that your earlier rib injury has healed abnormally fast... It seems you should be all healed up in a matter of no time."

**(Sakura's fast healing has to do with her being a werewolf...durr lol)**

Sakura smiled back at the doctor and said, "Thank you so much. I'll make sure to be more careful from now on. I have a feeling I won't have any more accidents any time soon." She finished off with another smile and she hopped off the examination counter.

As the group walked back to the parking lot, they thought of all the events that had taken place in the course of two short weeks. They had practically become best friends in such a short time.

Naruto grinned and put his arms behind his head in his signature pose. "Hey guys, why don't we go celebrate at Ichiraku's? That was some victory back there!"

The group smiled and smirked at their predictable friend. To Naruto, you go to Ichiraku's for _everything_. It's just the way things work. Hinata answered her boyfriend as she walked next to him.

"Sure Naruto-kun. That sounds great." She smiled lovingly at Naruto and was startled as Tenten and Sakura produced a bunch of 'aww's. Then Tenten turned to Neji and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Why can't we be more like them?" Her exclamation earned a chorus of laugh and chuckles from the group as they reached the cars and prepared to feast on ramen for their victory.

They knew that no matter what life put them through, they would always stick together. That's how love works, both the friendly kind and the relationship kind. They were special, and they bonds they shared could never be broken. Best friends are for life, and as such, the gang got into the vehicles and commenced the ride down the long road of life, content with living life to its fullest.

**THE END.**

**:) Soo tell me what you think! I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated, but I finally fixed/improved all of my errors. At least, I hope I did. :) Anyways, that's it for this story. REVIEW PLEASE! And try not to be too mad at me for taking this long. At least I didn't abandon the story completely.**

**Thanks so much for everyone who faithfully reviewed me throughout the years! It has truly been a journey writing this and I feel accomplished to finally have finished. I love you all!**

_**Crispy out. **_**;)**


End file.
